Talkshow
by Halcalilove12
Summary: Summary : Semua anggota Naruto dan Shugo Chara berkumpul dirumah Halcali-chan! Tp karena Pein, semua menjadi terbang dan terpisah-pisah. Bagaimana kisah mereka? gaje OOC humor super garing CHAPTER 3 and 4 UPDATE! UPDATE 3 CHAPTER SEKALIGUS! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san watashi Halcalilove12 desu !

Singkat crita : Nih semua anggota Naruto ngumpul2 dirumah Author cantik ini ( alah )......gabungan dr Naruto n Shugo Chara enjoy it ^_^

WARNING : NO YAOI ! hope all of u like it !

Halcalilove12 : HAI SEMUANYA SELAMAT DATANG DII…HALCALILOVE12 TALK SHOW !!!!!!!!!!!

Amu : GILA LOE !! BRISIK TAU NGGAK - sambil bawa gergaji n memotong halcalilove12

Halcalilove12 : GYAAAAAAA TOLONG

All-minus Amu n halcalilove12- sweatdropped

Tadase : Amu-chan ternyata orang gila

Amu : Hah ?

Tadase : Gw nggak suka ama orang gila, kita putus aja ya

Diem 10 detik

( JENGJENGEJENG )

Amu : APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Tadase : Kita p-u-t-u-s

Angin menyedihkan menerpa Amu, tiba2 Amu menjadi serpihan debu

Rima : Gyaaaaaa Amu !!

Yaya : KYAAAAAAAA AMU-CCHI

Halcalilove12 : Rasakan itu ! hahahaha - tertawa ala psikopat –

Kukai : Lah Halcali-chan bukannya loe udah mati ?

Halcalilove12 : Tenang ! gw udah kasih lem maha super duper sangat sangat sangat sangat kuat

Kairi : Kita kan disini untuk ngobrol2 bukan berantem

Halcalilove12 : Oh ya bener juga, gara2 Amu jelek itu

Amu : Gerumbel gerumbel….Tadase-kun minta putus…..gw orang gila….gila gila

Halcalilove12 : Ada gangguan jiwa pada Amu ! Tsunade-sama bisa bawa dia ?

Tsunade : Baiklah

Yaya : Huaaa hokage ke-5 kenapa disini ?

Tsunade : Kan terserah boleh masuk lah

Minato : Halo

Rima : Wah hokage ke-4 ! ( nurani Rima : Kyaa lebih cakep daripada gosip yg beredar di Konoha )

Naruto : Hosh hosh hosh…..daddy tunggu donk

Kushina : Iya nih tunggu donk darling

Minato : Maaf ya

Sasuke, Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto : Halo Halcali-chan

Hinata, Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi : Halo semuanya

Sakura : Halo !

Ino, Inoichi : Hai !

Shikamaru, Shikaku : Halo

Chouji, Chouza : Halo

Sai : Hai ( tersenyum palsu )

Hantu Sarutobi : Fuuh halo…( suara hantu )

Semuanya terdiam

All- minus hantu Sarutobi : GYAAAAAAAAA HANTU !!

Hantu Sarutobi : Haaa ? mana hantu ? mana mana ?

Minato : Hiruzen-sama, anda itu hantu, masa nggak nyadar ?

Hantu Sarutobi : Oh ya, makasih nak Minato ! gw emang hantu

hahaha

All- minus hantu sarutobi- sweetdropped

Naruto : HAAA !! SANDAIME-OJIICHAN

Kushina : Naruto baka ! blngnya sandaime-sama donk

Sasuke : Jadi banyak niih ! Halcali-chan kasih minuman donk

Halcalilove12 : Ok tunggu bentar ya kalian ngobrol2 dulu aja !

Minato : Loe kenapa Amu-chan ?

Amu : Habis diputusin ama pacar, yondaime-sama kenapa disini ?

Minato : Nggak tau deh ! disuruh Halcali-chan

Sakura : Kyaaa Yondaime-sama !!!

Naruto : Lah bukannya loe ama sasuke ?

Sakura : Skrng sasuke-kun nggak begitu cakep lg, cakepan Yondaime-sama

Sasuke : ……… ( - Kukutuk loe, dasar cwek rambut pink - )

Amu : Heii enak aja ! Minato-sama milik gw !

Sakura : Milik gw !

Ino : BUKAN ! YONDAIME-SAMA MILIK GW

Tenten : MILIK GW !

Rima : Milik GW !

Yaya : MILIK GW PASTINYA !!!!

Amu, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Rima, n Yaya bertengkar memperebutkan Yondaime-sama

Minato : Gw bukan milik sapa2, gw hanya milik Kushina-chan

Kushina : Ooh, Minato-kun

Kukai : Udah ah ! gw pulang ya ! ada pertandingan penting nih !

Naruto n Sasuke : Blng aja mo kabur dr pertengkaran ini !

Kukai : Iya sih hehehehe ADIOS !

Ino : Gara2 kamu sih SAKURA DEKODEKO ! ( dahi lebar )

Sakura : NANI ?! INO BUTA !! ( babi )

Tenten : Woi, udahan deh Minato-sama udah beristri tau nggak

Kairi n Shikamaru : Dasar cewek, masalahnya selalu cowok

Minato : Udah ! hentikan ( sambil mengeluarkan aura pheromone )

AmSaInTenRiYa : KYAAAA ! MINATO-SAMA BAIK !

Tadase : Waduh kok jadi ribut begini

Neji : Biasalah cwek2 ributin soal cwok

Hinata : Tenten-chan, bukannya loe udah punya Neji-niisan ?

Tenten : Oh iya ya, Hinata-chan gw cuma nyari stok untuk pacar ke-2 jadi kalo Neji-kun selingkuh ama cwek lain gw masih punya stok ! hahahahaha perhitungan gw bener kan ?!

All minus Tenten sweatdropped

Chouji : Itu sih namanya nggak setia

Halcalilove12 : Ini dia minumannya !, kok berisik sih ?

Sasuke : 6 cwek yg kyk setan kesurupan itu memperebutkan Yondaime-sama

Halcalilove12 : Ooh…ya ampun ! nanti Minato-sama keberisikan tau nggak ! dia kan hokage ke-4 !

Minato : Terima kasih atas minumannya, Halcali-san ! ( dgn mengeluarkan pheromone tanpa terduga )

Halcalilove12 : KYAAA MINATO-SAMA MILIK GW !

Sakura : HEI ! DIA MILIK GW !

Ino : NGGAK ! MILIK GW !

Tenten : IIIH !!! DIBILANGIN MILIK GW !!

Rima : MILIK GW !

Amu : TIDAK ! DIA MILIK GW !!

Yaya : POKOKNYA PILIK GW !

Kushina : Ya elah tambah brisik lg !

Naruto : Daddy terlalu terkenal nih ! kecakepan sih !

Hinata : Naruto-kun juga cakep kok

Naruto : Hinata-chan ! terima kasih ! ( sambil memeluk Hinata )

Hinata : Na…Naru..to-kun ! o///////o blush

Shikamaru : Ino, loe bukannya udah punya Sai ?

Ino : IYA ! ini stok doank !

Halcalilove12 : UDAH AH ! SERANGAN PEMUNGKAS, ROCKET PUNCH SUPER FAST

BUK BAK BUK GUBRAK GABRUK KOMPRYAAANG BRUUUK !!

AmSaInTenYaRi : Aduh..sakit !

Halcalilove12 : Rasakan itu, dasar centil !

Sasuke : Wah sementara waktu si 6 setan itu tertidur, jadi tenang

Lee : Hai gw masuk juga ya !!

Naruto : Akhirnya dateng juga ! kijimaruu !!

Lee : Hei ada apa dgn Sakura-san ? kok banyak bekas darah n memar ?

Shikaku : Para cwek lg berantem

Inoichi : Anak gw ikutan lg

Chouza : Udahlah Inoichi, sudah takdir loe

Tadase : Jadi kita beneran putus ?

Amu : ( Ngelindur ) sejak kpn kita pacaran ? dasar mata keranjang, HAHAHAHA !

Tadase : Sejak kita kelas 1 SMP !

Amu : Hehehehe…Minato-sama milik gw….HAHAHAHA

Minato : Mengerikan….-___-

Halcalilove12 : Minato-sama, nggak usah pedulikan cwek berandalan itu

Naruto : Halcali-chan, loe juga jgn cari masalah

Halcalilove12 : APA KATA LOE ?! GW HANYA INGIN MINATO-SAMA NGGAK KECAPEAN !

Naruto : DASAR CWEK CENTIL ! SAMPAI KAPANPUN CWEK ITU HANYA CARI PERHATIAN AJA !!!

Halcalilove12 : HUAAA ! MINATO-SAMA ! ANAK ANDA JAHAT !!

Halcalilove12 memeluk Minato sambil menangis, AmSaInTenRiYa langsung bangun dan menarik Halcalilove12 dr pelukan Minato n digebukin

Amu : HEI ! LEPASKAN DIA !!!

Sakura : DIA MILIK GW !

Ino : HEI DEKODEKO ( JIDAT LEBAR ) MINATO-SAMA ITU PACAR GW !

Tenten : APAAAAA ? HUH ! DIA MILIK GW SELAMANYA !

Rima : MINATO-SAMA ITU LEBIH MENYUKAI CWEK CANTIK SEPERTI GW !

Yaya : HUH ! SIAPA JUGA YG SUKA DGN CWEK CEBOL KYK LOE ?!

Halcalilove12 : KYAAAAAAAA HELP MEE

All boy at talkshow - minus Minato - : Dasar cwek !

Kushina : Tp gw n Hinata nggak ikutan lho !!, Kushina anak baik !

Naruto : Kok mommy ketularan Tobi sih ?

Kushina : Masa ?

Tobi : KUSHINA-CHAN MIRIP GW ! TOBI ANAK BAIK !

Kushina : APA.. ?! O////////////o KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM ! MANIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Tobi : TIIDAAAK ! TOBI ANAK BAIK ! MANA MUNGKIN KYK GT !

Kushina : TIDAAAAAAAAAAK ! MENJAUHLAH DR GW ! HIIIII MENGERIKAN !! NGGAAAAAAAAAK !

Naruto : Tobi ! kalo loe anak baek jangan langsung masuk aja ! blng asalamualaikum kek !

Tobi : Baiklah ! krn Tobi anak baik maka Tobi pergi ! daaah my sweet heart !

Kushina : Yaiks !, amit2

Halcalilove12 pingsan ! sementara dibawa ke rumah sakit dulu karena penuh dgn memar dan darah

Naruto : Gara2 kalian sih jadi halcali-chan dibawa kerumah sakit !

AmSaInTenRiYa : Biarin ! abis dia rese sih

Shikamaru : Mendokusei…dasar cwek gila

Sasuke : Shikamaru, loe nggak nyadar ya ada aura ' Death Glare ' dibelakang loe ?

Shikamaru : Ha ? ( tanpa tau kalo dibelakangnya udah ada berbagai macam alat yg tajam dipegang oleh AmSaInTenRiYa )

AmSaInTenRiYa : Shi..ka..ma..ru..-kun ! RASAKAN INI !!

Shikamaru : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Banyak darah yg muncrat dari tubuh Shikamaru, semuanya cengok liat AmSaInTenRiYa melukai tubuh

Fugaku : Shikaku, anak loe nggak ditolong ?

Shikaku : Males ah, cwok ini ! masa ditolong melulu

Minato, Fugaku, Chouza, n Inoichi : ( Nih ayah anak bener2 mirip deh )

Shikamaru : DAAADDDDY !! HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEE !

Shikaku : Grook fiuuuh ( bobo )

Minato : Woi Shikaku-kun !! bangun bangun ! anak loe kesusahan nih !!!

Shikaku : Biarin aja…..mo mati kek salah dia sendiri….

Hiashi : Woi Shikaku-kun ! loe mo anak kebanggaan loe mati ?

Shikaku : Biarin aja….

Minato : Ampun deh ! Naruto… teriak !

Naruto : Baiklah….huuuf ( tarik napas ) WOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Toa Naruto bikin semua diem, AmSaInTenRiYa yg tadi sibuk ngebunuh Shikamaru jadi berhenti.

Naruto : Kalian nggak punya malu apa ? cuma masalah cwok cakep aja diributin !, emang cuma daddy gw yg cakep ?! masih ada banyak lg tau ! kalian itu hanya menganggap cwok itu sebagai mainan !, kalo ada cwok cakep aja langsung merasa itu hanya punya kalian !

Shikamaru : Ma..ma..kasih….Na..ruto…gw ketolong…..nggak kebunuh….

Kushina : Wah Naruto hebat deh

Sakura : Huaaa maafin gw Sasuke-kun ! huaaa

Sasuke : Nggak pa pa gw masih maafin loe

Ino : Maafin gw Sai huaaaa

Sai : Baiklah gw maafin loe ( tersenyum asli )

TenTen : Maafin gw Neji-kun !!!

Neji : Gw maafin kok

Amu : Maafin gw ya Tadase-kun

Tadase : Maafin gw juga ya salah sangka

Rima n Yaya : Kita sih blum punya pacar !

Minato : Untung aja semuanya udah baikan !!

Chouji : Nyam nyam nyam…Halcali-chan udah sembuh ?

Tsunade : Blum tuh masih penuh memar, Sakura ! kamu ini gmn sih ? kamu ini ninja medis ! kenapa melukai orang ?

Sakura : Gomen, shishou…..

Ino : Rasakan itu dekodeko ( dahi lebar )

Sakura : NANI YOOO ? INO BUTA !! ( babi )

Tsunade : CUKUP KALIAN BER-2 !

Sambil memukul tembok sehingga ( lumayan ) retak, Sakura n Ino kaget

Tsunade : Kalian ini selaluuuu saja berantem ! kapan sih mo akur ?

Ino n Sakura : Dia yg duluan !

Sakura : APA KATA LOE ?! BUKANNYA LOE DULUAN DASAR SUPER GENDUT !

Ino : HUH INI PEMBALASAN TADI, DASAR DAHI SUPER LEBAR !

Sakura : DASAR CWEK CENTIL !

Ino : DASAR ' SI CENGENG SAKURA ' !

Sakura : GW NGGAK CENGENG !

Ino : BWEEE ! BUKTIKAN ITU

Sakura : UKH ! YA..GT DEEEH !

Ino : HAHAHAHA !! BLNG AJA NGGAK BS !

Sakura : TP GW LEBIH KUAT !

Ino : KUAT ? KUAT CUMA BS MUKUL TANAH BIAR RETAK, TRUS CUMA ILMU MEDIS, CUMA BS MELAKUKAN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU N KAWARIMI NO JUTSU ?

Sakura : ILMU MEDIS JUGA SANGAT PENTING TAU !

Ino : ITU CUMA ANSUMSI LOE AJA ! KARENA LOE LEMAH JADI HANYA MENGANDALKAN MEDIS !

Sakura : SUDAH GW KATAKAN KALO GW TDK LEMAH !

Ino : OH YA ?! GW BLNG BUK-TI-KAN ITU !

Sakura : GW BS MEMBUKTKANNYA !

Ino : BS ?! OK BUKTIKAN ITU DASAR KEPARAT

Sakura : DIEM WANITA SINTING !

Tsunade : KUBILANG CUKUP !!

Semua terdiam, Tsunade sudah mengeluarkan tampang amarah, Sakura n Ino terdiam lg

Naruto : Kalian saling minta maaf donk!

Tenten : Sekali2 kami ingin kalian ber-2 terliat akur setiap ketemu, bukannya malah saling ngatain dekodeko ato ino buta

Chouji : Gw lebih suka melihat Ino tersenyum

Ino : Cho…Chou..ji -///////-

Hinata : G..gw..ju..juga..lebih…suka…melihat…I…Ino-c…chan terse..nyum

Sasuke : Gw lebih suka melihat Sakura tersenyum

Naruto : GW JUGA !

Sakura : Na..Naru..to…Sa..Sasuke…-kun

Rima : Ayo saling maaf-maafan !

Yaya : Perasaan akan terasa lega jika saling maafan !!

Shikamaru : Gw juga terganggu dgn suara bising kalian jika berantem

Sakura n Ino saling pandang penuh kembencian - yg perlahan-lahan menghilang - kemudian saling berpikir

( Baikan ? untuk apa gw baikan ama si centil ini ? ) Inner Sakura

( Baikan ? nggak salah tuh, baikan ama si cengeng ini ? ) Inner Ino

Sakura POV

Iya ya, kan selama ini Ino selalu memberi semangat pada gw, karena dia, gw jadi seperti ini…..kuat, hebat, cantik karena rambut gw di rapikan Ino, mungkin jika nggak ada Ino gw bakal jadi kyk hantu krn poni-nya menutupi mata emerald gw.

Flashback

" _Dahi lebar ! dahi lebar !! " ejek anak- anak di taman _

" _Gw nggak dahi lebar ! " kata gw menangis _

" _HEI, KALIAN APAKAN SAKURA ?! " Ino marah _

" _Hii, Ino-chan ada lagi !! " sambil kabur _

" _Makasih Ino-chan, loe telah menolong gw lg ! gw ini lemah "_

" _HEI, ngomong apa loe Sakura ? sebenarnya itu loe kuat dan pinter !!, setiap orng jika sudah ketakutan maka nggak ada kekuatan lg ! "_

" _Arigatou….Ino-chan ! "_

End Flashback

Berkat loe ( Ino ), gw sekarang jadi kuat dan lebih mandiri, tidak seperti dulu selalu dibantu loe….Arigatou, Ino

Ino POV

Selama ini gw selalu kecentilan, merasa diri cantik, dan terlalu cepat emosi. Tp berkat perkataan Sakura, gw jadi sedikit intropeksi diri. Dia juga selalu menahan gw untuk tidak berantem karena masalah permainan waktu kecil.

Flashback

" _Hei, ini kami duluan yg ingin maen " kata gw marah _

" _BUTA APA LOE ? KITA KAN MAEN DULUAN " kata anak itu_

" _HEH ? BOCAH INGUSAN ! KITA KAN UDAH DULUAN AMBIL INI " gw marah besar _

" _KITA BUKAN BOCAH INGUSAN ! TAU ITU ! INO GENDUT !_

" _LOE !! " siap nonjok _

" _He..hentikan Ino-chan " Sakura menghentikan gerakan Ino _

" _SAKURA ! LOE NGGAK LIAT DIA UDAH REBUT MAINAN KITA ?! "_

" _Kita kan bisa maen nanti, mereka aja duluan, kita maen aja yg laen " Sakura tersenyum_

" _Huh, baiklah ! hei karena Sakura, loe selamat !. Tp lain kali..KUBUNUH LOE !" kata gw dgn suara meninggi dan meninggalkan anak yg merebut mainan mereka._

End Flashback

Sejak itu gw selalu menjaga emosi meskipun masih tetep agak emosi, tp berkat loe ( Sakura ) gw jadi sedikit menahan emosi. Arigatou…Sakura

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam…

Ino : Sa….Sakura !!

Sakura : Apa ?

Ino : MAAFKAN GW, SELALU NGATAIN LOE DEKODEKO !

Sakura : Gw juga minta maaf , selalu ngatain Ino buta

Sakura n Ino berpelukan, mereka menangis

Naruto : Untunglah udah baikan

Kiba : Gw masuk juga ya !!!

Halcalilove12 : Boleh, Naruto perlihatkan jurus Rasengan loe doonk

Naruto : Baiklah…

Pein : Gw aja !

Naruto Sakura Sasuke : Uargh ! kaget bodoh !

Pein : Nih liat ya ! RASENGAN !

Minato : HUAA JURUS GW DITIRU !

Tiba2 jadi badai ultra super sangat sangat besar karena Fuuton, Rasengan !

All boys n girls in talkshow room : GYAAAAAAAAAAA

Kushina : MOO !! PEIN BAKAAAAAAA !

Minato : ADUUUUH ! PEIIN ! LIAT APA YG LOE PERBUAT ?

Pein : MAAF, YONDAIME-SAMA KUSHINA-CHAN !!!

Halcalilove12 : GYAAAAAAAAAA, PEIN ! GW KUTUK LOE SAMPE MATEE ! SAMPE 7 TURUNAN PUN GW TETEP AKAN MENGUTUUK LOEEEEEEEE

Pein : SORRY HALCALI-CHAN

Naruto : MAKANYA JGN NGE-SOK !

Pein : SORRY, MAN !

Sakura : MAN MEN MAN MEN…LIAT DONK SITUASINYA !! DASAR BAKAAA

Sasuke : DASAR BODOH ! USUROTONKACHI !

Pein : ITU BUKANNYA PANGGILAN NARUTO ?

Naruto : JGN BAWA2 NAMA GW, DASAR SUPER BODOOH !

Pein : MAAFKAN GW SEMUANYAAAAAAA !

Pada akhirnya semua barang2 di rumah Halcalilove12 terbang orang2 juga terlempar luar negri.

Sasuke Hinata Mikoto = Thailand

Neji Hiashi Minato = China

Amu Hanabi Shikamaru = Malaysia

Tadase Ino Kushina = Rusia

Yaya Inoichi Chouji = Kutub Selatan

Sakura Naruto = Kutub Utara

Shikaku Chouza Rima = Singapura

Kiba Itachi Pein = Taiwan

Sai Kairi Tenten Halcalilove12 = Hawaii

Fugaku Tsunade Lee = Australia

Sasuke Hinata Mikoto _ Thailand

Hinata : Hiaa…..ini Thailand !

Mikoto : Makan dulu yuk ! TOM YAM KUUUUNG !

Sasuke : Mommy, tadi kan kita baru makan dirumah Halcali-chan

Mikoto : Udahlah, makan aja lagi ! Iya kan Hinata-chan ?

Hinata : I…iya…yuk makan…gw juga laper

Sasuke : Baiklah, ayo makan

Mikoto : Yey ! uangnya ?

Sasuke n Hinata : Lah ? bukannya udah bawa uang ?

Mikoto : Dompetnya kan terbang entah kemana….pas rasengan Pein keluar dompetnya terbang !

Hinata : Yah…gmn nih ?

Sasuke : Gw bawa uang sih !

Hinata n Mikoto : YG BENER NIH ?!

Sasuke : Hn, ayo makan

Mikoto : Yey ! ayo Hinata-chan

Hinata : Ya !

Neji Hiashi Minato _ China

Minato : Wah, ini China ?

Neji : Kita harus kembali ke Jepang

Hiashi : Bener apa kata Neji ayo kemba

Minato : GYAAA HEEEELP - dikerubungi cwek2 China –

Neji : OM MINATO !

Hiashi : Waduh ! Minatooo !!!

Cwek 1 : Ni hao ma !! &%*()#^% ! - bahasa tidak dimengerti –

Minato : E..eh…gw nggak ngerti bahasa China

Cwek 2 : Hait ! Nih gw translate deh ke Bahasa Jepang !, HEI LOE CAKYEP AMYET CIIIIIIIH !

Minato : G…gw sedang buru2 jadi DAAAAAAAH

Langsung menyeret Neji n Hiashi ke tempat lebih sepi…..

Neji : Om Minato, loe terlalu cakep sih

Minato : Jangan salahin gw donk !, salahin yg melahirkan gw

Hiashi : Sejak awal loe emang cakep lg, Minato !

Amu Hanabi Shikamaru _ Malaysia

Amu : I..ini di Malaysia

Shikamaru : Ya iyalah, liat tuh ada Twin Tower

Hanabi : Hueee….Neji-niisan, Hinata-neechan…otou-chan ! huweeeee

Shikamaru : Cup cup….anak manis nggak boleh nangis ya !

Hanabi :……Shikamaru-niisan…..hueee…

Amu : Gmn nih ?......hei Shikamaru !, loe IQ-nya tinggi jadi cari cara donk !

Shikamaru : Mendokusei !...loe aja kali !

Amu : Loe kan cwok ! jgn banyak ngeluh deeh !

Shikamaru : Iya iya ( Inner Shikamaru : dasar cwek jelek ! sejak kpn loe punya hak nyuruh ? ) dgn tatapan ' Death Glare '

Amu : Apaan ? liat gw kyk kucing mati ketabrak mobil aja deh

Shikamaru : Nggak pa pa ( Inner Shikamaru : Dasar loe ! emang gw kucing apa ? ) kita harus ke bandara Malaysia

Hanabi : Shikamaru-niisan…..

Shikamaru : Ada apa ?

Hanabi : Emang kk punya uang ?

Shikamaru : Nggak, diblngin cari cara yg lain

Hanabi n Amu :……… GYAAAAAAAAAAA GMN INI ?!

Hanabi : *$%^#)(#CF T_T !!!

Amu : +_)%^&(#%^^& T_T!!

Shikamaru : Huaah ngantuk……mereka berisik banget sih

Amu : WOI SHIKAMARU ! CARI AKAL KEK !

Hanabi : HUAAAAAAAAA HINATA-NEECHAAAN NEJI-NIISAAANNNNNNNN

Tadase Ino Kushina _ Rusia

Ino : WEEEEES KEREEEEEEEN !

Kushina : Ino-chan..hentikan suaramu yg berisik

Ino : Maaf….Kushina-baachan

Tadase : Tp…..kok dingin ya….brrr brr

Kushina : Sepertinya saat ini emang sedang musim dingin

Tadase : EEEH BENARKAH ?! YEEEEEEY BONEKA SALJU !

Ino : YG BENER KUSHINA-BAACHAN ? YEEEEEEY ! TADASE KITA BIKIN BONEKA SALJU YUUUK !

Kushina : O_O

Tadase : HAHAAH SERU

Ino : KYAHAHAHAHAH SERU !

Kushina : Dasar anak kecil….kenapa gw harus terlempar ke negara ini bersama anak kecil ?

Tadase : Tante Kushina nggak ikut ?

Ino : Iya nih ! ikut donk !! nggak usah gengsi deeh !!

Kushina : Sapa yg jaga gengsi ? tante sudah dewasa kalian tau itu kan ? - dgn nada agak kesal -

Tadase n Ino : Iya

Kushina : ( tersenyum ) Pinter deh, kita maen hanya bentar ya trus nanti kita jalan cari cara untuk pulang ok ?

Ino n Tadase : Siap bos !

Kushina : Fufufufu ( Kushina Inner : Kyaaa, saljunya numpuk banget ! mo kyk dulu deh maen salju ama Minato trus romantisan )

Yaya Inoichi Chouji _ Kutub Utara

Inoichi : Huihi dingin banget !

Chouji :

Yaya : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Inoichi : ADA APA ? YAYA !!

Yaya : ADA PINGUIN !

Inoichi : * GUBRAK..i..itu doank ?

Yaya : Kyaa kawaiii !! hihihihi

Chouji : Hmm kyknya penguin ini enak !

Inoichi : Kenapa gw harus ama bocah tengik ini ?

Yaya n Chouji : Td blng apa, om Inoichi ?

Inoichi : Nggak kok !

Chouji : OM ! MO MAKAN

Inoichi : Chouji ! disini nggak ada makanan !

Yaya : Liat deh penguinnya lucu ya !

Inoichi : Iya iya lucu juga sih

Chouji : Lucu sih lucu, tp mo makan !!

Yaya : Semuanya kemana ya ? kenapa kita di kutub Utara begini ya ?

Inoichi : Nggak tau ! kita harus cari jalan keluar ! Ayo kita pergi

Chouji : Ya !

Yaya : Iya !

Inoichi : ( Dasar anak kecil ! kenapa gw harus terlempar bersaman mereka ? )

Sakura Naruto _ Kutub Selatan

Sakura : Aww da..dahi gw sak...it ( sambil memegang jidatnya dan kakinya yg berdarah karena pada saat terlempar terkena puing )

Naruto : Sa…Sakura-chan !! sini gw obatin !

Sakura : Nggak pa pa kok !

Naruto : Gw tau loe nahan sakit ! sini gw obatin

Sakura : Baiklah…

Setelah diobatin dgn perban…

Sakura : Makasih Naruto…aduh dingin banget !, mana gw nggak bisa jalan lg

Naruto :…..Nih pake aja jaket gw !, gw juga bakal gendong loe !

Sakura : Eeeh..nanti loe keberatan lg

Naruto : Enggak pa pa, gw kan cwok ! ayo pake !! sini deh gw pakeiin

Sakura : Hmm…iya ma…makasih…Na…Naru..to O///////o blush

( Sakura Inner : SHANNAROO !!! GW MENANG HINATA ! )

Naruro : Hanget kan ?

Sakura : Iya -///////-....Naruto…

Naruto : Hn ?

Sakura : Makasih….telah membantu gw

Naruto : Nggak usah dipikirkan, sudah seharusnya seorang cwok membantu cwek kan ? - sambil duduk disamping Sakura -

Sakura :……dan…..maaf

Naruto : Deg ! ke…kenapa ?

Sakura : Selalu mengejek loe, memukul, gw juga sombong dan…

Naruto mencium jidat lebarnya Sakura dan memeluknya….

Naruto : Nggak pa pa ( Inner Naruto : Yeaah Sasuke teme ! gw menang )

Sakura : Hiks…hnn huu…

Naruto : Jangan nangis ! sini gw gendong ! HUP

Sakura : Wa…Na..Naruto ?

Naruto : Sudah diem aja ! kita cari jln pulang ke Jepang !

Sakura : Baiklah

Shikaku Chouza Rima _ Singapura

Chouza : Bagaimana kalo kita makan dulu ?

Rima : Dasar bodoh ! pikirkan donk cara kita kembali ke Jepang

Shikaku : Mendokusei ! cari sendiri

Rima : Kalian.. !! DASAR PEMALAS DASAR GENDUTTTTTT

Shikaku : Bodoh ! ' Gendut ' itu kata tabunya Chouza !

Rima : OMG ! gw lupa…

Chouza : GW TIDAK GENDUT ! HANYA SEDIKIT GEMUK ! NIKUDAN SENHAAAAAAAAAAA !

Rima, Shikaku, n eluruh penduduk negri Singapura : GYAAAA

Sekian lama Chouza mengamuk…

Rima : He…help..me….

Shikaku : Cih…CHOUZAAA !!

Chouza : Go…GOMEN !

Penduduk singapura : You.. ! TAKE THIS !

Chouza : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rima n Shikaku : Yuk pergi

Kiba Itachi Pein _ Taiwan

Pein : Cih kita di mana ya ?

Itachi : Taiwan

Kiba : Taiwan ? pantesan aja panas ! soalnya kan gw denger disini lg musim panas

Pein : Argh ! gara2 angin….

Itachi n Kiba : ITU GARA2 LOE TAU ! SEHARUSNYA NARUTO AJA YG NGELUARIN RASENGAN !

Pein : Gw kan hanya ingin memperliatkan keahlian !

Itachi : Itu keahlian ? mimpi loe

Kiba : Loe udah membuat kita semua kepisah-pisah ke negara beda2 tau !

Pein : YA SALAHIN YONDAIME DONK ! DIA KAN YG MEMBUAT JURUS RASENGAN !

Itachi : Itu bukan salah Yondaime-sama !, dia lebih memikirkan sekelilingnya !

Kiba : Jangan menyalahkan orng lain !

Pein : KHIIIIIIIIIII BODOH !

Itachi : APA ? GW NGGAK BODOH TUH ! LOE YG BODOH !

Pein : APA KATA LOE ITACHIIIIIII ? BARU KALI INI GW MARAH SEBESAR INI PADA UCHIHA JELEK !

Itachi : JANGAN MERENDAHKAN UCHIHA

Pein : DASAR UCHIHA BEGO !

Itachi : SIALAN ! TSUKUYOMI !!!

Pein : Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kiba : Mengerikan O.O

Itachi : Kiba, yuk kita tinggalkan aja

Kiba : He ? baiklah

Sai Kairi Halcalilove12 Tenten _ Hawaii

Halcalilove12 : HUAAA PANTAINYA BAGUS BANGET !!

Sai : ( senyum palsu ) Iya loe bener !

Tenten : Halcali-chan, kita cari jalan keluar untuk ke Jepang yuk !

Kairi : Bener apa kata Tenten ! cari jalan keluar yuk

Halcalilove12 : Kita bisa sih naik bandara Hawaii, masalahnya….

Kairi, Sai, n Tenten : Masalahnya…?

Halcalilove12 : MASALAHNYA KITA KAN NGGAK PUNYA UANG BANYAK !

TenTen : OH IYA YA ! TIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAK KITA NGGAK BISA PULANG !!

Halcalilove12 : NOO, hey cotto mateo !, loe ama Sai kan ninja !, tolong gendong gw ama Kairi sampe ke Jepang tentunya kita istirahat

TenTen : Halcali-chan ! bukannya loe juga ninja ?

Halcalilove12 : Ya bukanlah ! gw hanya manusia biasa

Sai : Kalo begitu kami akan membagi sedikit cakra pada loe, kemudian loe bisa memusatkan cakra ke titik kaki

Halcalilove12 n Kairi : Oh bisa ya ? baguslah ! Ayo transfer cakra loe ber-2 !

Tenten n Sai : Iya ! Chakra iten ( transfer chakra )

Keluarlah cakra berwarna biru, chakranya menyelimuti Halcalilove12 n Kairi !

Sai : Sepertinya sudah ada chakra di tubuh loe, coba pusatkan dan panjat pohon tanpa pake tangan

Halcalilove12 : Hah ? mana mungkin bisa…

Kairi : Pikir pake logika donk !

Tenten : Hei coba aja deh, jangan terlalu mengikuti pikiran logika !

Halcalilove12 : Ukh, baiklah……( pusatkan chakra ke titik kaki !, pusat..pusat…pusat….pusat…..ya gw harus bisa naik pohon itu tanpa tangan !...pusat..pusat…Yak rasanya udah bisa )

Kairi : ( pusat pusat pusat…nggak boleh )

Tenten : Skrng coba !, Halcali-chan duluan !

Halcalilove12 : Iya….bismillah hirrahman nirrrohim….HEIYAH ! ( sambil berlari ke pohon dan memanjatnya tanpa tangan )

Hasilnya : bisa !

Halcalilove12 : Hoeee kok bisa ya ?!

Kairi : Skrng gw….

Tap tap tap

Kairi : Kok gw juga bisa ya ?

Semuanya langsung melayang di udara untuk kembali ke Jepang

Fugaku Tsunade Lee _ Australia

Lee : KEREEEEEEEEEN ! INI AUSTRALIA !!

Tsunade : Diamlah, Lee

Fugaku : Gmn nih cara kembali ke Jepang ?

Tsunade : Meneketehe, bagaimana kalo kita minum sake

Lee : Tsunade-sama, saya blum boleh minum sake !

Fugaku : Gw lg nggak mood minum sake ( dingin )

Tsunade : Akh ! kalian ber-2 payah !!!

Fugaku : ANDA KAN HOKAGE ! GMN SIH ? DASAR BODOH

Tsunade : APA KATA LOE ? HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Buaaak !, Fugaku terlempar 199.999 m - nanggung amet ya tinggal 1 cm lg -

Lee : KEKUATAN LUAR BIASA !!

Tsunade : Dan ini adalah rekor baru gw ! hahahahaha ( toanya besar sampe kedengaran Fugaku yg menjauh dr tempat jatuh mereka )

Fugaku : NIH ORANG SEBENARNYA NINJA ATO SETAAAN SIIH ??!

To be continued

**Halcali-chan : Sorry jika jelek...geje abis ya ? btw b'cause gw baru amatiran **

**Naruto : Yah loe goblok amet sih **

**Sakura : HEI APA2AN INI ? GW JD KELIATAN LEMAH SIH ?**

**Sasuke : Kok gw kyk cemburu gt sih ?**

**Halcali-chan : DIEM LOE ! BACOT AMET SIH **

**Sasuke : APA KATA LOE ? CHIDORI !**

**Halcali-chan : GYAAA ! * ngacir takut mereka melakukan lebih dr ini**

**Sakura : WOI ! TUNGGU AUTHOR SIALAAAN **

**Naruto : YA SINI ! KAMPREEEET S*** ( anak baek dilarang mengatakan hal ini yaa ? -from Tobi- )**

**Halcali-chan : AMPUUUUN MAAAS ! GW BLUM NIKAAAH ( lah ? )**

**Sakura : APA PEDULI GW ? MO NIKAH AMA AYAM KEK AMA NARUTO DOBE KEK AMA LEE KIJIMARO KEK APA PEDULII GW ? eh udah 2 kali mengatakannya **

**Naruto : RASENGAN **

**Halcali-chan : HEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Semua Terpisah!

**Summary : Semua anggota Naruto dan Shugo Chara berkumpul dirumah Halcali-chan! Tp karena Pein, semua menjadi terbang dan terpisah-pisah. Bagaimana kisah mereka? gaje OOC humor super garing CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! UPDATE 3 CHAPTER SEKALIGUS!  
**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

Talkshow 2 ( gabungan Naruto n Shugo Chara )

Sebelumnya :

Semuanya terpisah karena badai Rasengan yg dikeluarkan oleh Pein, tentunya sang Author, Halcalilove12 ( nama samaran gw ) juga terlempar ke negara Hawaii bersama Sai, Kairi, n Tenten

Sasuke Hinata Mikoto = Thailand

Makan Tom Yam Kung, Sasuke yg bayarin, pada akhirnya Mikoto, Sasuke n Hinata kenyang abis makan Tom Yam Kung, langsung berangkat menuju Jepang.

Neji Hiashi Minato = China

Minato dikejar cwek2 China, ditanya nggak jelas yg emang sejak awal Minato nggak begitu mengerti bahasa China, di translate "IIH LOE CAKYEEP BANGET CIIIH". Minato langsung salting, dan kabur menyeret Neji n Hiashi !

Amu Hanabi Shikamaru = Malaysia

Hanabi nangis karena ketakutan, Shikamaru n Amu adu mulut karena masalah cara pulang, pada akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah sudah diketahui dr sifatnya yg nggak suka bertengkar dgn cwek, kemudian berangkat ke Jepang.

Tadase Ino Kushina = Rusia

Karena pada saat itu musim dingin, jadi Tadase n Ino senang dan membuat boneka salju, Kushina hanya bengong melihat tingkah laku mereka, perasaan Kushina Ino sudah umur 16 dan Tadase 13, Kushina diledek Ino karena Kushina dikira jaga gengsi untuk main salju, Kushina agak marah dan menyuruh mereka untuk tdk lama2 tp inner Kushina sebenarnya sangat senang, kemudian mereka berangkat ke Jepang.

Yaya Inoichi Chouji = Kutub Selatan

Yaya teriak, Inoichi kaget karena Yaya teriak ternyata hanya ada seeokor penguin yg sangat lucu, Chouji ingin makan Penguin. Inoichi mengeluh karena bersama cwek yg kyk anak kecil ini dan cwok yg rakus, Chouji hanya ngiler liat Penguin.

Sakura Naruto = Kutub Utara

Dahinya dan lututnya Sakura berdarah, Naruto mengobatinya. Karena Sakura nggak bisa jalan dan kedinginan, pada akhirnya digendong Naruto, Sakura blush karena sebelum menggendongnya Naruto memberikan jaketnya pada Sakura dan mencium dahinya, Sakura hanya menangis karena merasa aneh, Naruto yg selalu dia pukul, dibenci, ternyata sangat baik padanya, Sakura hanya meminta maaf atas segala perbuatannya, Naruto pun memaafkannya. Kemudian mereka berangkat menuju Jepang.

Shikaku Chouza Rima = Singapura

Rima ngomel dgn Shikaku n Chouza untuk mencari jalan keluar pulang ke Jepang, Shikaku hanya blng ' Mendokusei ' ( sifat pemalas ini juga menurun pada anaknya ) dan Chouza hanya ngemil trus ( sifat rakus ini menurun pada anaknya ). Karena udah darah tinggi, akhirnya Rima mengatai mereka dgn sebutan

' DASAR PEMALAS DASAR GENDUT ', Rima tdk tau kalo itu kata tabunya Chouza, langsunglah Chouza marah dan menggunakan Nikudan Sensha dan menghancurkan Singapura. Penduduk Singapura pun marah dan mengeroyok Chouza, Rima dan Shikaku hanya pergi meninggalkan Chouza yg digebukin dan langsung berangkat.

Kiba Itachi Pein = Taiwan

Mereka bertiga bertengkar karena terlempar ke negara Taiwan, Kiba n Itachi memarahi Pein, Pein langsung balik marah dan mengejek nama Uchiha. Tentunya Itachi marah, Kiba hanya menonton pertarungan mereka . Karena udah nggak tahan, Itachi akhirnya mengeluarkan Tsukuyomi yg mematikan, Pein kalah telak dan ditinggalkan sendirian, mereka pun mulai berangkat.

Sai Kairi Tenten Halcalilove12 = Hawaii

Semuanya bingung untuk balik ke Jepang, tiba2 Halcalilove12

( tentunya gw sebagai Author ) mendapat ide !. Sai n Tenten disuruh menggendong Halcalilove12 n Kairi selama perjalan ke Jepang tentunya ada istirahat, tetapi Sai juga mendapat ide, yaitu mentransfer sedikit Chakra ke tubuh Halcalilove12 n Kairi. Semua menyetujuinya, ketika selesai mentransfer Chakra, Halcalilove12 n Kairi disuruh memanjat pohon tanpa tangan. Ketika dicoba ternyata bisa, langsung mereka berangkat menuju Jepang.

Fugaku Tsunade Lee = Australia

Lee teriak senang ketika melihat patung liberty, Tsunade keberisikan dan memarahinya, Fugaku menanyakan bagaimana caranya agar balik ke Jepang, Tsunade tidak tau dan mengajak mereka minum sake, Lee menolaknya karena dia emang masih dibawah umur untuk minum sake, Fugaku lg nggak mood minum sake, Tsunade mengejek mereka. Fugaku pun marah dan mengatai balik ke Tsunade, tentunya Tsunade marah dan menendang Fugaku sejauh 199.999 m. Lee hanya teriak lebay karena saking senengnya melihat Tsunade dgn ' power full ' langsung takjub, Fugaku hanya bergumam ' nih orang ninja apa setan siih ? '

Kisah berlanjut…

Disisi Sasuke

Mikoto : Huaa ini dmn ya ? ( sambil melihat sekeliling Vietnam )

Hinata : Tante….ini bukannya Vietnam ya ?

Sasuke : Iya ! ini Vietnam !

Hinata : Tp bagaimana bisa ?...

Mikoto : Bukannya Vienam sebelahnya Thailand jadi agak deket !

Sasuke : Kalo gt ayo kita jalan lg ! sebentar lg kita ke Indonesia lho

Hinata : I..iya ! ayo tante

Mikoto : Baiklah, ayo ! tp apakah kita nggak istirahat dulu, capek nih

Sasuke : Iya sih ! nginep dulu deh di hotel

Hinata : Sasuke…uangnya ?

Sasuke : Ada tenang aja !

Di hotel

Hiashi : Hinata !

Hinata : A…ayah ! ah ! ada om Minato dan Neji !

Minato : Hei kok kita bisa ketemu ya !

Sasuke : Eh, ada om Minato

Mikoto : Nggak bersama Naruto ?

Minato : Masalahnya kita kepisah-pisah tau…

Hiashi : Gmn kalo kita semua sekamar aja ?

Hinata : Boleh juga, ayah yg bayarin ?

Hiashi : Iya !

Mikoto : YG BENER ! OH YEEEEEEEEEEAH !

All -minus Mikoto- sweatdropped

Dikamar hotelnya

Minato : Wah bagus juga !

Hinata : Yey ! bisa liat pemandangan

Sasuke : Huaah, mo tidur deh…grook fiuh

Neji : Sepertinya dia kecapean

Mikoto : Iya, kita berjalan 2 hari penuh non stop

Hiashi : Mengerikan, kalo kita sih…

Minato : Dikejar-kejar cwek China

Hinata : Emang napa ?

Neji : Saking cakepnya om Minato sampe2 cwek China pun menyukainya

Minato : Nasib gw malang banget….sama kyk di Jepang

Hinata : Hei Om Minato, seharusnya bersyukur donk punya muka ganteng !

Minato : Bersyukur sih bersyukur…tp setiap hari gw harus menjalani cobaan dikerubungi cwek2

Hiashi : Hahahaha kasian amet sih loe !

Mikoto : Hei Hiashi-kun ! jangan ngatain Minato-kun donk !

Hinata : Iya nih papa bukannya menghiburnya malah ngatain !

Neji : Om Hiashi payah nih

Hiashi : Gomen…gomen

Minato : Permintaan maaf loe diterima kok !

Disisi Naruto

Sakura : Huaah dingin amet, di Hongkong lg dingin nih

Naruto :……… gmn ya ? gw nggak punya jaket lg…Oh iya !

Sakura : Apa ?....waa ! Na..Naruto - kaget b'cause Naruto memeluk Sakura -

Naruto : Lebih…hanget kan ? ( Inner Naruto : SASUKEEEE MENANGISLAH KARENA MENYESAL BERSAMA SAKURA KU ! )

Sakura : I….iya ! ( Inner Sakura : HINATAAAA MENANGISLAH KARENA MENYESAL BERSAMA NARUTO KU ! )

Lee : APA YG LOE LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-SAN ?! NARUTO-KUUUUUUN

Naruto : Wakh ! ka..kaget..kok loe bisa disini ?

Fugaku : Tsunade-sama mabuk gara2 minum sake, jadi sementara kita nginep di hotel..

Sakura : Shisou minum sake ? dasar…

Tsunade : YO ! MY LITTLE STUDENT ! HAHAHAHAHA

Naruto : Tsunade-baachan !

Sakura : Shisou…anda terlalu banyak minum

Tsunade : Biar aja ! NARUTO JUGA MINUM DOONK !

Naruto : Gw masih dibawah umur tau !, jadi…glek glek ( dipaksa minum oleh Tsunade, 2 botol penuh lagi ), gyaa gw meminumnya

Tsunade : GYAHAHAHA ENAK KAN ?! HANGEET

Naruto : Hik…g..gw pusing….hoeeeek

Sakura : Na…Naruto !, kita ke..hotel tempat nginep Lee-san deh !

Naruto : Hik..hik..pusing…..hueeeek..ukh…ra…sa…nya pu..yeng

Fugaku : Sini gw bantu, kita bawa ke tempat hotel ya

Sakura : Terima kasih om Fugaku, kita check-in dulu ya

Sesampainya di kamar hotel Sakura n Naruto

Naruto : Aduh…mual rasanya…dasar Tsunade-baachan

Sakura : Gw ambilkan air putih ya

Naruto : Makasih, Sakura-chan

Sakura : Nih air putihnya

Naruto : Iya….

' Bruuuk ', Naruto jatuh

Sakura : Naruto !, hup ( meletakkan tangan Naruto di bahunya dan mendudukan Naruto di tempat tidur )

Sakura : Nih minum trus tidur aja ya ( sambil menyodorkan air putih dan membantu Naruto )

Naruto : Iya..ikh..hueek..glek glek glek

Fugaku : Gw pinjemin baju lengan panjang deh !, agak kebesaran tp nggak pa pa ya - sambil memberikan bajunya yg baru dibeli td di department store -

Naruto : Makasih… om. Fu..gaku ( memakai baju itu dan langsung tiduran di tempat tidur )

Sakura : Loe tidur aja, biar gw yg ngurusin Shisou ! loe dilompres ya ?

Naruto : Hoek..ma..makasih Sakura…

Sakura : Ok, gw ambil air ama handuk kecil ya buat kompres loe

Naruto : Iya

- memakaikan kompres pada Naruto -

Naruto : Haah haah haah

Sakura : Oyasumi..Naruto ( sambil menyelimuti Naruto dgn selimut tebal dan mengelus rambut Naruto dgn lembut )

Naruto : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..fuuh zzzzz fuh

Sakura : Terima kasih…Naruto !, loe telah membantu gw kalo ada kesulitan - sambil nyium pipi Naruto –

Naruto : Eng…td apa ya yg nyentuh pipi gw ?

Sakura : Blush o//////////o nggak tau ! mungkin nyamuk…hahaha tidur lg sana

Fugaku : ( Kalo Sasuke tau ini, pasti dia marah besar ) Sakura

Sakura : Apa ?

Fugaku : Sebenarnya itu loe suka sapa sih ?, Sasuke or Naruto

Sakura : Ah..itu o////////////////o…sedikit..demi..sedikit..gw mulai suka..ama…Naruto

Fugaku : Oh..( Inner Fugaku : Habislah loe, Sasuke )

Disisi Kushina

Ino : Tante Kushina, kita dimana nih ?

Kushina : Hmmm…..Hongkong !

Tadase : Ha ?, kita berjalannya jauh juga

Kushina : Gmn kalo kita istirahat dulu di hotel itu ?, skrng juga udah malem

Ino : Iya ! capek nih

Ketika masuk

Tadase : Tante Kushina, bukannya itu Sakura ya ?

Kushina : Hei masa sih… KYAAAAAAA BENERAN ! SAKURA-CHAN

Sakura : Tante Kushina !, halo, wah ada Ino juga !, Tadase juga

Ino : Hai Sakura ! grup terlempar loe sapa ?

Sakura : Naruto, tp dia lg istirahat soalnya kemaren pas ketemu Fugaku, Lee, n Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama memaksakan Naruto minum sake, padahal Naruto nggak mo tp Tsunade-sama malah menyodorkan 2 botol sake penuh ke Naruto secara paksa, jadi mabuk parah

Kushina : Apa ? Naruto sakit nggak ? ( Inner Kushina : Tsunade-sama….jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto ku, loe harus merasakan pahitnya kehidupan ini - marah besar - )

Sakura : Dia lg istirahat, mo kekamar kita ?

Kushina, Tadase, n Ino : Iya !

Di kamar Naruto n Sakura, Naruto terbaring lemah dgn kompresan efek sake : masih ada

Naruto : Lho ?..kok ada mommy, Ino, n Tadase ?

Sakura : Td gw ketemu mereka di lobby

Kushina : Naruto, kamu udah baikkan ?

Naruto : Blum terlalu..hoeek..ukh pusing..hoeekk

Ino : Kyaaa, Naruto muntah lg

Sakura : Gara2 Tsunade-sama sih !

Tadase : Hii, minum sake

Tsunade : HEI ! KUSHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kushina : Tsunade-sama, anda nggak mabuk kan ?

Tsunade : WASSUP ! MY GIRL ! NYAHAHAHAHAHA ! KUSHINA-CHAN ! NGGAK MINUM JUGAA ?!

Kushina : Nggak ah ! saya lg nggak mo minum sake

Tsunade : Ayolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! YA YA ?

Kushina : Hii nggak mau !, TOLOOOOONG ! SAPA AJA TOLONG !

Fugaku : TSUKUYOMI !

Tsunade : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kushina : Fu-kkun ?

Fugaku : Mungkin selama beberapa jam dia bakal tertidur !

Naruto : Huh…un..tung deh….mommy gw nggak kena..hoeek !

Ino : Naruto, loe menjijikan banget sih ! muntahannya banyak banget

Kushina : Argh ! Tsunade-sama nggak ada ampun bg loe !!

Lee : Hei, kok ada Ino, Tante Kushina, n Tadase ?

Ino : Hey Lee, loe kok keringatan ? bau banget sih

Lee : Oh, gw abis fitness ! berotot kan gw ! hhahahahaha

Naruto : Hoeeek

Sakura : Naruto, nih minum air putih !

Naruto : Makasih….pusing…ukh..hik

Sakura : Nggak pa pa kok

Kushina : Wah makasih Sakura-chan, udah merawat Naruto !

Sakura : Bukan masalah kok, tante !

Disisi Yaya

Inoichi : Hey, kita di mn ?

Yaya : Om Inoichi !, kita di Hawaii kan ?

Chouji : Kyknya sih…

Yaya : HEY ! ITU BUKANNYA HALCALILOVE12 ? HALCALI-CHAAN

Halcalilove12 : Ha ? YAYA ! OM INOICHI !

Kairi : Mana mungkin ! kok kalian disini ?

Chouji : Kita trus berjalan mengikuti Om Inoichi

Inoichi : Gw pake Sunshin no jutsu

Sai : Oh papanya sih babi itu dia toh ( tanpa nyadar aura ' Death Glare dr Inoichi )

Inoichi : ENAK AJA LOE NGATAIN ANAK GW ! HEEEAAAAYAAAAAAAH !

Sai : GYAAAAAAAAAA ( senyuman menggelikannya hilang seketika )

Tenten : Hiii, kok bertarung sih ?

Chouji : ( Hmm kalo dia babi keliatannya enak ! nyam nyam yummy )

Inoichi : Dia udah mengatai anak gw dgn sebutan ' Babi '

Sai : Tp itu kenyataan bukan

Inoichi : KAUUU !!

Tenten : Sudah deh ! hentikaaan !

Yaya : HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! ADA YG BERANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM - dgn toanya yg mengerikan Inoichi n Sai langsung berhenti berantem -

Penduduk Hawaii : HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?! YOU LITTLE BRAT ! B'CAUSE OF YOU ! OUR BUILDING IS BEEN BROKEN ! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC BABY LIKE !

Yaya : HII, GOMEN ! EH MKSD GW I'M VERY SORRY !

Halcalilove12 : Makanya jangan berisik… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADA MORNING MUSUME

Tenten : EEEH ? MANA ? MANA ?!!! MAANAAAA ?

Halcalilove12 : ITUUUUUUUUUUU LG LIVE !!!! KESANA YUK TENTEN !!!!

Yaya : AAAAH GW JUGA MO IKUT !!!! TUNGUUUUUUUUU

Inoichi : WOI GW JUGA MO IKUUT !! HAHAHAHA KETEMU MORNING MUSUME

Kairi : WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! GW IKUTTTT !

Sai : HEI TUNGGUUUUUUUUUUU ! INI KESEMPATAN

EMAS GW !

Chouji : TUNGUUU ! MORNING MUSUME AKAN GW MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Abe Natsumi : MINNAA SAAAN ! KITA DR JEPANG ! AKAN MEMBAWAKAN LAGU-LAGU TERBARU MORNING MUSUME !

Sayumi Michishige : DIMULAI DR !!!! SAKURA GUMI DESUUUU !

Halcalilove12 n Tenten : KYAAAAAAAAAAA MORNING MUSUME !!!

Hitomi Yoshizawa : Kami, Sakura Gumi ! akan menyanyikan lagu ' Sakura Mankai '

- musik dimulai -

" Sakura iro kataomoi no hito, sakura iro me ga aeba hoho some, sukoshizutsu otona ni chikazuku, demo dame ne kaiwa ni naranai no, rouka de wa genki so na, egao da ne, medatte masu yo !, aa sakura mankai, nee sakura mankai, mune no naka, mo kotoba ni naranai kurai, koi no hana ga mankai, saa uchiageru toki, aa chisana mune ga arisekosou, dakara nee kokuhaku shitara dakishimete, yasashikuu…..sakura iro….( masih berlanjut )

Yaya : KYAAAAAAAAAA KEREEEN !

Halcalilove12 : KYAAAAAAAAA ITU MAKOTO OGAWA !!!

4 jam setelah live

Halcalilove12 : Nee Eri-chan

Eri Kamei : Apa ?

Halcalilove12 : G..gw mo foto bareng ama anggota morning musume !! bs nggak ?

Eri Kamei : Bs kok ! gw panggil semua dulu ya !! MINNA ADA YG MO FOTO BARENG

Kaori Iida : Anak yg lucu !

Hitomi Yoshizawa : Ini anak yg tadi teriak itu kan ?

Makoto Ogawa : Nama loe sapa ?

Halcalilove12 : Nama gw Halcalilove12, nama samaran sih ! trus yg rambutnya dicepol Tenten, yg rambutnya item Sai, yg rambut hijau Kairi, yg rambut kuning itu om Inoichi, yg rambutnya jabrik itu Chouji !

Mari Yaguchi : Hee, Halcalilove12 lucu sekali

Abe Natsumi : Yg rambut item kyk orgil deh ! senyum-senyum trus !

Ai Kago n Chouji : Yaya keliatannya enak untuk dimakan deh hehehe

Yaya : HII ! Aibon n Chouji mengerikan

Asami Konno : Wah, foto ? asyiik

Rika Ishikawa : Hei ada apa sih tiba2 manggil ?

Tenten : Rikacchi ! kok bau parfum pink girlie ya ?

Rika Ishikawa : Oh td abis berendam dgn bunga Sakura, Bunga Lily, dan Anggrek ! trus pake parfum !!

Sai : Hoeek, loe menjijikan banget sih !, dasar pemuja pink

Rika Ishikawa : APA KATA LOE ?! HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Sai :

Ai Takahashi : Sai-kun, makanya jangan ngatain Ishikawa-san

Nozomi Tsuji : Dasar orgil ! senyum2 trus !

Sayumi Michishige : Huaah, foto ? gw capek, tp nggak pa pa lah

Risa Niigaki : Tenten imut ya

Tenten : Ah, masa ? o//////o

Risa Niigaki : Beneran lho ! muka loe imut sekali !

Reina Tanaka : Iya bener Tenten imut !

Halcalilove12 : AYO FOTO !

Di taman…

All : CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEEE !

Foto : JEPRET

Perjalanan ke hotel

Halcalilove12 : Yes, ada kenangan ! uhuiiii

Kairi : Bagus deh !

Tenten : Gw capek banget deh…gara2 td nonton live sambil teriak2….gw pusing..

- Bruk seharusnya bunyi begitu tp !! -

Sai : Hup !

Tenten : Sai ?, makasih….

Sai : Nggak pa pa ! gw gendong aja loe sampe hotel !

Yaya : Ciee ciee !! ada yg pacaran nih ( cengir mesum mode : on )

Tenten n Sai : APAAN SIH ? o///////////////////////o

Chouji : Tumben sekali Sai berbaik hati !

Inoichi : Gw check-in dulu ya !

Disisi Shikamaru

Hanabi : Kita dimana kak ?

Shikamaru : Hmm…Taiwan !

Amu : Taiwan ?, panas banget nih !

Shikamaru : HEY ! KIBAAAA !

Kiba : Hey, kita bertemu

Pein : Halo

Itachi : Hai

Shikaku : Hey Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Ayah ?

Rima : Hosh hosh..halo

Chouza : Nyam nyam halo

Pein : Untung aja kita bertemu…..KONAN !

Konan : HAH ? PEIN ?

Deidara : Hah hah, ada apa Konan, hmm ?

Zetsu : Kok ketemu disini ?

Hidan : Hei Pein ! skrng Konan milik gw ! - sambil merangkul Konan -

Konan : Hi…Hidan ! Loe ngapain ? o////////////o

Pein : Lepaskan Konan !

Kiba : EHEM ! ayo kita pergi ! kita nggak mo babak belur lg !

Konan : Waduh, gw harus pemotretan di pantainya nih

Rima : Pemotretan ?

Konan : Skrng kan gw jadi model

Itachi : Model ? enak banget ya

Shikaku : Loe kok mo sih menerima pekerjaan membosanan gt ?

Konan : Enak lho jadi model, bs memakai baju2 lucu !

Hanabi : Shikamaru-niisan, capek !

Shikamaru n Amu : Jadi ?

Hanabi : Gendong !

Shikamaru : Haa ?, Amu sajalah !

Hanabi : NGGAK MO !!! MO-NYA AMA SHIKAMARU-NIISAN !

Shikamaru : Baiklah..sini

Hanabi : Yey !, gw nggak mo ama Amu-neechan soalnya dia tuh brisik, sok cool, norak lg !

Amu : APA ?

Itachi : Hey ! udahlah jgn berantem

Kiba : Iya nih ! pengep rasanya ! soalnya td kita juga berantem

Pein : HAHAHAH ! KITA KEPISAH-PISAH !! KOCAAAAAAK

Hanabi : Hueee….Pein-niisan gila !

Amu : Loe udah gila ya Pein ?

Pein : ! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA

Itachi : Kayaknya dia bener2 gila deh !

Kiba : Kita bawa kerumah RSJ deh !

Amu : Iya !

Digotong ke RSJ…( Jd seriuss ? )

Dokter : Sepertinya dia harus jadi kelinci percobaan gw deh !

Kiba : APA MKSD LOE ? LOE BUKAN DOKTER YA ?

Dokter : Ya…GW OROCHIMARU

All-minus Oro n Pein- : APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Orochimaru : HAHAHAHA ! ANAK INI AKAN MENJADI TUBUH BARU

Kiba : LAH ! BUKANNYA ITACHIII ?

Itachi : GOBLOOK ! BUKAN ITU YG DIPERMASALAHKAN !

Hanabi : HUAAA TAKUUT ! MUKANYA KYK ULAAR

Amu : HIII ! OROCHIMARU SI SILUMAN ULAR ITUUU !!

Shikamaru : KITA HARUS SEGERA KABUUUR !

Chouza : IYAAAAAAAAAA !

Rima : GMN DENGAN PEIN ?

Kiba : GW YG BAWA ! AYOOOOOOOOOOOO

Semuanya lari, Shikamaru menggendong Hanabi sambil menarik tangan Amu ( cieeeee *dibetok ama Amu ), Itachi segera menggendong Chouza yg larinya lambat, Rima ditarik Shikaku karena Rima lambat, Kiba menggedong Pein yg udah gila

Pein : HAHAHAHAAHAHA ! ! NYAHAHA

Kiba : Hei, nggak ada yg lucu, bodoh !, dikejar2 begini malah ketawa !

Rima : Udah nggak usah pedulikan dia !

Amu : IYA ! DIA UDAH GILA - maaf fansnya Pein -

Itachi : Hosh hosh, loe berat amet sih ! DAN JGN MAKAN DI ATAS RAMBUT GW YG BERKILAUAN INI ! ( emangnya sunsilk ? )

Chouza : Nyam nyam EMANG ! BIARIN DONK HAHAHA

Shikaku : Rima, loe lambat banget ! SINI GW GENDONG !

Rima : Baiklah ! HUP

Shikamaru : HOSH HOSH SEMUANYA, DIKIT LG SAMPE KELUAR !!!!!!!!!

Hanabi : Hueee takuuut !

Shikamaru : Jangan nangis donk !!, kita lg gawat niih

Hanabi : Hiks, iya kak !, habis takuut !

Amu :………( Amu Inner : Ternyata, Shikamaru baik sekali ya, walaupun pemalas dan kikuk trus telmi bloon IQ-nya sih diatas 200, daripada gw…. O_o )

Orochimaru : HAHAHAHAAHA ! BERIKAN ANAK YG BERNAMA ' PEIN ' ITU ! DIA TUBUH BARU GW ! CAKEEP LG !!

All-minus Oro n Pein- : HIIIIIII TIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAK ! JGN MENDEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ! GYAAAAAAAA

Shikamaru : GW DOBRAK PINTUNYA YA !, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Braaak pintu terbuka ada cahaya surga yg menanti mereka, semuanya tersandung karena besi kecil di pintu, dgn pose masing2, Shikamaru dlm keadaan memeluk Hanabi, dan tertimpa Amu, Itachi nasib malang ditiban Chouza yg berat, Kiba menimpa Pein yg akhirnya sadar lg, dan Shikaku ditimpa Rima yg untungnya ringan

Amu : Aduduh ! ya ampun ! Shikamaru loe nggak pa pa ?

Shikamaru : Nggak pa pa, aww…sa..sakit..

Hanabi : Sini kak, gw kasih obat medis !

Chouza : Untung nggak pa pa

Itachi : He..hei…Chouza….tu..turun…kehabisan…na..napa..s n..ih

Chouza : Iya ! -dgn nada polos-

Kiba : Pein, loe nggak pa pa ?

Pein : Hei, kok kita di RSJ sih ?, trus napa gw harus ketimpa kyk gini ?, dan kenapa muka kalian kusut semua ?

Itachi : Untunglah si bodoh nggak ketolong ini udah sadar !

Rima : Fuuh, mengerikan..hosh hosh

Shikaku : Rima, bisa nggak jgn nimpa lg !

Rima : Oh…sorry !

Shikamaru : Aw…..fuh terima kasih Hanabi

Hanabi : Nggak pa pa kok, Shikamaru-niisan

3 hari kemudian, semua udah mulai nyampe…

Halcalilove12 : Huu…rumah gw berantakan banget….

Tenten : Nanti kita perbaikki kok

Halcalilove12 : Makasih ya !

Minato : HAI ! akhirnya kita balik juga

Mikoto : Huaa, capek amet niih !

Hinata : Iya, capek banget

Sasuke : Biasa aja tuh !

Kushina : Hai !

Minato : Hai, akhirnya kita semua balik juga…NARUTO ! KAMU KENAPA ? ( kaget setengah mati melihat muka anak semata wayangnya dalam kondisi sangat memprihatinkan alias mengerikan )

Sakura : Om Minato, ini gara2 Tsunade-sama memaksakan dia minum sake, padahal Naruto nggak mo, tp Tsunade-sama malah meminumkan sake ke Naruto 2 botol penuh ! jadi mabuk deh

Minato : Sakura makasih ya udah merawat Naruto !

Sakura : Nggak pa pa kok !

Minato : TSUNADE-SAMA !

Tsunade : Yah sorry, man ! gw lg dalam keadaan mabuk sih !

Minato : Fuuh, baiklah gw maafin tp lain kali ! nggak akan gw maafin

Halcalilove12 : Kita kerumah gw yg 1 lg deh ! Biar Naruto istirahat !

All- minus Halcalilove- : Ya ! ( Inner all : Lah, napa td mukanya kebingungan ? dia kan punya rumah lg, dasar bodoh )

Dirumah ke-2 i ( gw si Author )

Naruto : Hueek…mual lg….

Sakura : Ya ampun ! nih minum lg

Naruto : Arigatou Sakura-chan

Sakura : Nggak pa pa !

Sasuke : EHEEM !

Sakura : Kenapa Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Nggak pa pa ! cuma panas aja melihat kalian mesra banget !

Naruto n Sakura : EEEH ? itu..ano…mm…itu..eh…o//////o

Halcalilove12 : Sebenarnya sih….minuman jus yg waktu itu di minum kalian itu ada alat perekamnya, jadi kita liat ya !

All-minus Halcalilove12- : ……… APAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Halcalilove12 : Kita mulai dr kelompoook…

( jeng jeng jeng )

" NARUTOOOOOOOO "

Naruto n Sakura : ?!

Setelah diliat rekamannya…

Minato : Naruto…..kau terlalu baik…

Hinata : Loe terlalu romantis ( Inner Hinata : SAKURAAAA ! KUBUNUH LOEE )

Pein : Kemesraan loe

Kushina : Hayo, Sakura ! loe kalo disaat begituan lemah !

Sasuke : Apa mksdnya ini ?

Ino : Naruto..jadi baik banget

Tenten : Kok rasanya muka Naruto disitu cakep amet ya ?

Mikoto : Wah wah, dasar anak remaja

Fugaku : Naruto hebat juga ! kalo Sasuke mana mungkin kyk gt !

( Inner Fugaku : Jadi ini toh kenapa Sakura mencium Naruto ! )

Lee : Naruto-kuuun keren !

Tsunade : Hebat2

Rima : Kalian mesra banget ditengah dingin gt !

Yaya : MESRA-MESRAAN NIIH !

Tadase : Mesra banget

Kairi : ……… ( Inner Kairi : Coba kalo Amu sama gw kyk gt )

Amu : Pantesan kenapa td Naruto n Sakura berteriak, jadi karena kalian ada adegan mesranya !

Shikaku : Huaah ngantuk ! video yg hebat !

Inoichi : Hebat ! melebihi anak gw !

Sai : Fufufufu, Naruto-kun mesra banget -senyum asli-

Itachi : Dasar anak kecil ! udah semesra itu !

Neji : Hoo…mesra juga loe ( Inner Neji : Semoga Hinata nggak pingsan deh ! )

Hiashi : Anak gw pingsan nggak ya ? -dgn suara kecil-

Kiba : Keren ! mesra amet ( Inner Kiba : YEAAAAAAH ! HINATA JADI MILIK GW ! )

Chouji : Nyam nyam nyam….( Inner Chouji : Sasuke marah nggak ya ? )

Chouza : o/////////////////o blush !

Halcalilove12 : Kalian mesra banget ya !

Naruto : Itu karena Sakura kedinginan jadi…hueek

Sakura : Nih Naruto obatnya

Naruto : Iya..gw pusing banget

Sakura : Nih selimut ! td gw ambil dr kamar Halcalilove12

Naruto : Iya..hueeek

Sakura : Sini deh gw pakeiin !

Naruto : Sakura…makasih

Sakura : Tenang, ini gantinya karena waktu itu udah membantu gw

Keduanya terliat mesra, semuanya tercengang

Ino : Sakura ?, loe sehat2 aja kan ? nggak ada gangguan jiwa kan ?

Sakura : Ya nggak ada lah ! hahahahaha lelucon loe kocak !

Minato : Sakura loe demam ya ?

Sakura : Nggak kok ! ini serius ! emang napa ?

All-minus Sakura n Naruto : CIEEEEE SUIT SUIT !

Naruto : Udah ah ! gw mo istirahat dikamar aja..

Hyuung Naruto nyaris jatuh..BRUK !

Hinata : Na..Naruto..-kun

Sakura : Naruto !

Naruto : Ukh..pusing…hoeeeeeeeeeek ( muntah lg )

Tenten : Kyaaa Naruto muntah !

Minato : Aduuh ! mana dia pingsan lg !

Kushina : Ya ampun ! Narutoooooooooo anakku

Fugaku : Gawat masih ada efek sakenya

Ino : BAWA KE KAMAR !

Di kamar

Naruto : Hah hah hah ( bunyi napas kalo lg demam )…se…sak

Sakura : INO !TENTEN ! HINATA !

Ino Tenten Hinata : YA !, semuanya keluar dulu !

Naruto : Sa..sakit…ses..ak hahah…hoeeek

Setelah diperiksa

Minato n Kushina : Naruto kenapa ?

Sakura : Dia nggak pa pa cuma…. hiks huuuaa

Minato n Kushina : Cuma ?

Tenten : Efek sake-nya akan trus berada di tubuh Naruto selama 4 hari…hiksu huu

Ino : Kalo nggak terlalu membahayakan sih nggak pa pa, tp kondisi-nya trus memburuk bisa-bisa…huhuhkiks

Hinata : Mati…( nangis )

Kushina : Mana mungkin !...hiks huu hnn

Minato : Na..Na..…hiks huu

Semuanya menunduk sedih dan menangis

Kushina : Ini…INI SEMUA GARA2 ANDA, TSUNADE-SAMA

Tsunade : HEI, EMANG APA SALAH GW ?!

Sakura : ANDA TELAH MEMBERIKAN NARUTO SAKE 2 BOTOL ! MANA SAYA DENGER KALO SAKE YG WAKTU ITU ANDA KASIH SANGAT SANGAT BAHAYA KALO DIMINUM ANAK KECIL !

Tsunade : Glek ! iya sih itu salah gw !

Fugaku : Dasar hokage bodoh !

Tsunade : Apa ? ( muncul 1 cenut di dahinya )

Minato : Udah ah hentikan ! pokoknya ini tanggung jawab Tsunade-sama !

Kushina : Tsunade-sama kalo anda tdk menolong Naruto maka akan gw tarik tali merah di leher boneka kutukan dr Ai Emma agar anda masuk neraka ! ( sejak kpn ? )

Sakura : Tsunade-sama, kalo anda tdk menyembuhkan Naruto, maka anda akan masuk neraka !

Hinata : Gw kutuk loe,Tsunade-sama ! Jika nggak menyembuhkan Naruto !

Ai Emma : Mo masuk neraka ? akan gw antarkan dgn sangat ikhlas ( tersenyum sangat tipis ^ _ ^ )

Kushina : Apa gw tarik ya ?...

Tsunade : HIII ! GW NGGAK MO MASUK NERAKA ! YA YA GW NGAKU BERSALAH !

Kushina : Jadi cepetan ! sembuhkan Naruto !

Tsunade : BAIKLAH BAIKLAH ! AARGH SIAL..LEGENDA SANNIN KALAH AMA ANAK KECIL

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian

Ckrek

Kushina : Bagaimana, Tsunade-sama !

Tsunade : Naruto…. baik2 saja kok !!

Kushina : Alhamdulillah !

Minato : Bagus deh ! fuuh

Sakura n Hinata : Huu syukurlah

Cling ! SakuHina saling berhadapan dgn mata benci kalo Sakura benci banget kalo Hinata agak benci

Sakura : ( Inner Sakura : SHANNARO ! LOE PIKIR NARUTO BAKAL MO AMA ORNG PEMALU KYK LOE ? MANA LOE LEMAH LG ! )

Hinata : ( Inner Hinata : Sialan, kalah dr Sakura ! )

Sasuke : Hei, atmosfer apaan ini ?

Tenten : Kok kyknya kalian saling benci

Sakura : Nggak kok !

Hinata : Ma..mana..mung..kin..gw..be.n..ci…Sakura..-chan

Halcalilove12 : Jangan boong ! gw tau isi hati kalian ! kalian saling benci krn memperebutkan Naruto kan ?

Sakura n Hinata : N….NGGAK ! O////////////////////////////////o ( Inner Sakura n Inner Hinata : SIALAN ! KETAUAN LG ! )

Naruto : Sa..kura…Hina..ta-chan…jangan boong !

Sakura : Naruto……..GW SUKA NARUTO ! MO NGGAK jadi pacarnya gw…

Naruto : o////////////o Sakura-chan ?

Sakura : Sasuke, kita putus ! dibanding loe Naruto lebih perhatian, kalo loe mang setiap gw tanya ato putus asa jawabannya cuma

' Hn ' !

Sasuke : Itu cuma krn males jawab tau !

Sakura : Tp masa setiap kali loe selalu males jawab sih ! dasar Shikamaru ke-2 !

Shikamaru : Lah ? nama gw kok dibawa-bawa sih..

Naruto :…….Gw juga sejak dulu mencintai Sakura, walaupun Sakura sudah ama Sasuke, gw tetep cinta ama Sakura

Sakura : Aaah…Naruto

All-,minus Sakura n Naruto- : CIEE

Sakura n Naruto : APAAN SIH ?

Halcalilove12 : YAK ! Mari kita liat lg videonya yg laen !!

Setelah diliat sama-sama video yg tersembunyi kecuali Halcalilove12 yg sejak awal udah tau…

All : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA KOCAK !

Halcalilove12 : Kita keluarin oleh2 !

Oleh2 udah dikeluarin…

Minato, Neji, n Hiashi : Kita bawa ' Kucing Pembawa Keberuntungan ' !

All : HOREE !

Halcalilove12, Tenten, Sai, n Kairi : Kita bawa foto ' Morning Musume ' ! lengkap dgn bajunya, cd keluaran terbarunya, n tiket kupon gratis nonton konser Morning Musume Agustus ini !

Ino : HAAH MORNING MUSUME ?! SERIUS ! KYAAAAA MO DONK !!

Rima : Ho…..APA ?! MORNING MUSUME ! KYAAA MAAU !

Sasuke : HAAH ? MORNING MUSUME ?! KYAAAAAA MO JUGAA !

Fugaku : Sasuke ?, kamu gila ya ?

Ino : Sejak kpn Sasuke-kun suka Morning Musume ?

Sasuke : Gw punya masa kecil ! yo know !

Sai : ( Tersenyum palsu ) Wah, critakan donk !

Sasuke : Jadi begini……………

To be continued

**Halcali-chan : Update kelamaan amet ya! makanya baru skrng heheh hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bloody Mary

**Summary : Semua anggota Naruto dan Shugo Chara berkumpul dirumah Halcali-chan! Tp karena Pein, semua menjadi terbang dan terpisah-pisah. Bagaimana kisah mereka? gaje OOC humor super garing CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! UPDATE 3 CHAPTER SEKALIGUS!**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

Talkshow 3 ( gabungan Naruto, Shugo Chara, n Morning Musume, sedikit sih ! )

Singkat crita ( Author males ceritain lg ), Sasuke memiliki masa lalu yg membuatnya menjadi suka morning musume ! kisah 4 tahun yg lalu, tepatnya Sasuke berumur 12 tahun

Iruka : Yak, anak2 kita akan bermain di DUFAN ini !

Anak2 : HOREEEEEE

Iruka : Jgn sampe terpisah ya !

Anak2 : Iya !

Pada saat dibagi-bagi kelompok

Iruka : Kelompok 5, Naruto Sakura Sasuke Ino Shikamaru Chouji Tenten Neji Lee Hinata Kiba n Shino ! kalian dibimbing oleh Kakashi-sensei !

Naruto dkk : Iya

Pada saat terpisah-pisah

Kakashi : Nah anak2, kalian mo maen apa dulu ?

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten : Rumah Kaca aja !

Neji, Lee, Ino, Shino : Rumah Hantu aja !

Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji : Rajawali aja !

Semuanya pun menjadi ribut

Kakashi : Baiklah-baiklah !, kita maen…..RUMAH HANTU !

Neji, Lee, Ino, Shino : Yey !

: HUUH CURAAANG !

Dirumah hantu………

Sakura : KYAAAAAAA POCONG ( tanpa sadar meluk Naruto )

Naruto : Sakura…-chan….o//////////o

Sakura : Ah maaf ! o////////o

Hinata : o___o ( Inner Hinata : SIALAN LOE SAKURA ! GW BUNUUUUUUUH !, akting akting, biar meluk Naruto ) KYAA KUNTILANAK ! ( Naruto malah pergi, yg kepeluk malah Sasuke yg berada disampingnya )

Sasuke : Lepaskan, dasar menjijikan ! ( dgn muka sinis )

Hinata : Maa..maaf ! ( ANJRIT ! DAMN YOU SASUKE !, KENAPA DISEBELAH GW ? )

Naruto : Sasuke teme, jgn gitu donk ! kan dia ketakutan !

Sasuke : Gt aja takut….glek ! kok kaki gw merinding ya ! -sambil nengok kebelakang-

Suster ngesot : Fuuh..fuuh..serahkan kaki loe….fufuufufufu

Sasuke : Oh..cuma suster ngesot toh !..hahahaha…GYAAAAAAA SUSTER NGESOT !!!-sambil lari-

Naruto : Hahahaha Sasuke teme penakut !!! HAHAHAHA

Ino : Kyaaaa ada suster ngesot -meluk naruto-

Sakura : INO BUTA ! APA YG LOE LAKUKAN ?!

Ino : Hei dekodeko ! terserah donk gw meluk sapa aja !

Hinata : Naruto milik gw !

Naruto : Woi jgn berantem disini, berisik !

Hinata : Blup blup

Hinata jadi jantungan karena kaget gara2 Sasuke teriak tiba-tiba

Disisi Sasuke…….

Sasuke : GYAAAA ! SEREEEM ! NOOO ! bruuk-menabrak seseorang-

Cwek 1 : Loe nggak pa pa ?

Sasuke : Iya…-cengo liat cwek cantik-

Cwek 1 : Gw Rika Ishikawa, yg ini Ai Kago, yg ini Nozomi Tsuji, dan yg ini Hitomi Yoshizawa

Sasuke : Oh.. ( Inner Sasuke : Wah cantik amet ya !, melebihi Sakura )

Ai Kago : Hei loe kok sendirian ?

Sasuke : Kepisah ama rombongan

Nozomi Tsuji : HAHAHAHA KASIAN !

Rika Ishikawa : Kita harus cepet2 pergi dr Rumah Hantu ini !, kan bentar lg audisi Morning Musume !

Rika Ishikawa : Daah ! oh ya Sasuke cuup -mencium bibir Sasuke-

Sasuke : WAA ! APA YG LOE LAKUKAN ?! o/////o

Rika Ishikawa : Tanda p-e-r-p-i-s-a-h-a-n ! –sambil memain mata dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya

Sasuke : ……… ( Inner Sasuke : KYAAAAAAAA DICIUM CWEK CAKEP NAN BOHAY !!, LEBIH CANTIK DARIPADA SAKURA )

Hinata : Sasuke ! ternyata disini toh

Naruto : Kita nyari loe tau !

Sakura : Loe kok wajahnya memerah gt ?

Sasuke : Ada hal yang menarik…

Ino : Eh ?

Sasuke : Bukan apa2 kok ! ayo kita pergi dari sini !

Kiba : Iya

End Flash Back

Naruto : Jadi gara2 loe dicium cwek calon Morning Musume, loe jadi suka ?

Ino : Pantesan loe waktu itu memerah

Sakura : Sasuke penghikanat !!! HUAAAA -meluk Naruto-

Naruto : Waa ! Sakura-chan ?! ( Inner Naruto : Rasanya bakal berisik lg deh )

Ino : HEI NARUTO MILIK GW !

Hinata : Di..dia milik gw

Sakura : DIEM LOE !

Naruto : ADUUH ! berisik lg deh beneran apa kata inner gw!

Minato : Sabar ya Naruto ( Inner Minato : Emang pada dasarnya gw n Naruto jadi perebutan cwek2, darah tampan gw mengalir pada Naruto..fufufufufu -dasar narsis- )

Kushina : HEI HENTIKAN DASAR PELACUR ! NARUTO ANAK GW !

Ino : Apaan sih ? dasar tante-tante !

Kushina : APA LOE BLNG ?! DASAR INO BUTA !

Ino : Nani yo ?!

Sakura : DASAR TANTE-TANTE ! BWEE

Kushina : NANI YO ?! SAKURA DEKODEKO

Sakura : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?! SHANNAROOO !

Hinata : NARUTO-KUN MILIK GW !

Kushina : HUH ! BUKANNYA UDAH SELINGKUHAN AMA KIBA ?! DASAR SHY GIRL !

Hinata : N…NGGAK TUH ! JGN ASAL NUDUH YA !

Kushina : HAA HAA HAA ! KALIAN SEMUA NGGAK COCOK JD MENANTU GW !

Sakura : ENAK AJA ! GW COCOK AMA NARUTO ! IYA KAN NARUTO ?!

Naruto : Hah ?...mmmm….loe kan udah punya Sasuke teme

Sakura : Itu kan dulu…skrng gw suka Naruto

Kushina : HAHAHAHA ! LIAT TUH NARUTO NGGAK MAU ! LOE TUH UDAH ADA SASUKE !

Ino : GW COCOK KAN NARUTO ?!

Naruto : Aaah….anu….sebenarnya sih gw nggak ikutan…..loe kan udah ada Sai

Ino : Itu kan dulu….skrng gw suka Naruto

Kushina : HAHAHAHA ! MANA MUNGKIN NARUTO AMA CWEK ' BABI ' ! LOE COCOK AMA SAI !

Ino : APA ?

Hinata : GW KAN YG COCOK JD ISTRI LOE ?

Naruto : Katanya loe selingkuhan ama Kiba ?....takutnya loe nggak setia lg

Hinata : Itu nggak bener…gw suka Naruto

Kushina : HAHAHAHA ! VWEK TIPE ' SHY GIRL ' KYK LOE BUKAN TIPE KESUKAAN NARUTO TAHUU !

Sakura Ino Hinata : TANTE KUSHINA….! GARA-GARA TANTE KITA DITOLAK NIIH !

Kushina : Hahahaha, pada dasarnya gw emang nggak percaya ama kalian ber-3, soalnya tukang selingkuhan sih !

Sakura : Heh mo fitnah nih ?!

Ino : Sialan loe, tante Kushina !

Hinata : Tante Kushina jahat !

Shino : Dasar cwek !

Kiba : Hei sejak kpn gw selingkuhan ama Hinata ? ( Inner Kiba : Kalo beneran sih, ASYIIIIK HAHAHAHAHA )

Sasuke : Tante Kushina, kita kan udah putus !

Sai : ( Tersenyum boongan ) Gw sih nggak peduli Ino selingkuhan ato nggak !, karena gw juga punya stok cwek cantik nan bohay !

Ino : Oh gt ! pinter amet ya ( terseyum boongan, tangannya udah mengepal siap meninju Sai !! Inner Ino : SIALAN !, DIA TERNYATA SELINGKUHAN ? DASAR RENDAHAN !, GW PIKIR DIA ITU SANGAT SETIA ! ) hiks…huu…huaahaaaaa huuu huaaa

Shikamaru : Wadauw ! Ino menangis !!!

Chouji : Parah banget loe, Sai !

Inoichi : LOE ! BERANINYA BERSELINGKUHAN DGN ORANG LAIN ! PADAHAL UDAH PUNYA ANAK GW !

Sai : Abisnya dia terlalu crewet selalu bertengkar dgn Sakura si dekodeko

Sakura : ……… Sai, loe beruntung karena gw nggak meledak

( berusaha tersenyum ), sekali lg loe ngatain gw…jgn berharap bs pulang hidup2 -dgn suara meninggi senyumannya menghilang-

Sai : Gulp…iya…. ( Inner Sai : Dasar jidat lebar )

Sasuke : Huh ( Inner Sasuke : Makanya gw mo putus ama Sakura, kerjanya mengancam melulu ! )

Halcalilove12 : Sakura…ja..jgn..mengatakan..ha..l i…tu..aah..gw taku..t deh ( Inner Halcali-chan : Nih cewek jidat lebar setan apa manusia sih ? )

Sakura : Biar orgil sinting ini merasakan pahitnya hidup

Tenten : Kyk-nya tambah sereem

Tadase : Wah, cool juga dia

Amu : Gw dilupain nih ?

Tadase : Nggak kok

Shikamaru : Gawat deh kalo Sakura marah

Naruto : Cantiknya ilang lho !

Lee : IYA ! SAKURA-SAN CANTIK KALO SENYUM !!!

Sakura : Itu tdk membuat gw seneng, tau itu KI-JI-MA-RU !

Lee : DOEEEEEEENG !

Naruto : Sakura in badmood tau !

Sai : Sakura-san kekamar Halcali-chan yuk….sebentaar aja ya ?

Sakura : …..

Sai : Maafin gw deh..ya ya ya ?

Sakura : Baiklah…..ayo

Tenten : Hei Ino, pacar loe napa ngajak Sakura ke kamar ?

Ino : Nggak tau deh ! biarin aja..plng ada sesuatu yg penting

Di kamar Halcalilove12

Sakura : Nah ada apa ?

Sai : Sakura-san….

Menggendong Sakura ketempat tidur

Sakura : Waa ?! Apa yg loe lakukan, brengsek ?!!!!

Sai : Gw suka loe, Sakura

Sakura : A…

Sai : Diamlah…hmmmm

Sakura : Apa yg loe laku…umm -dicium Sai-

Sai : Loe hanya untuk gw, sayang–megang dada Sakura- WARNING UNTUK ORNG DEWASA ! ( sebenarnya sih Author sendiri umur 12 )

Sakura : KYAAAAAAAAA MESUUUUUUM !

Sai : Sayang, gmn kalo kita lanjutin ? -sambil membuka kancing bajunya dan menjilati leher Sakura-

Sakura : TIIIIDDDAAAAAAK!

Sai : Jangan bergerak, sayang ! dadamu besar sekali ya ? –sambil menatap Sakura kemudian memegang ke-2 tangan Sakura bermaksud untuk menahannya

Sakura : He..hen..ti..kan…

Sai : Nggak ah…loe cantik –sambil memegang paha Sakura dan memegang pipi Sakura kemudian menjilati tangan Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan sangaaaaaaaat lama

Sakura : He....kan

Sai : Diamlah, ku ikat kakimu…-kemudian menaruh kepalanya di dada Sakura- …aishiteru Sakura

Sakura : Jangan……JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! SHANNNAAAAAROOOO ! HELL YOU DAMMIT ! –sambil nendang anu-nya Sai dengan keras-

Sai : WADAAAAUUUUUUUUW ! ITTAI ! AMPUN SAKURA-SAN ! GW CUMA BERCANDAA KOK !!

Sakura : Sa-i-kun mo mati ?

Sai : Itu..aahah..ehehe..nyoh

Sakura : Ada hadiah untuk loe!

Buaaak, bogem (sangat) mentah dr Sakura dtujukan pada Sai, tapi Sai nggak mo kalah dia tetap menghisap leher Sakura sehingga dia agak tidak berdaya.

Sai : Diam ! atau kubunuh kamu –sambil mengeluarkan pisau-

Sakura : Ja..ngan….

Sai : Jadi diam aja…-sambil mengangkat badan Sakura dan menyandarkannya ketembok dan menimpa kaki Sakura agar diam kemudian menghisap leher Sakura-

Sakura : HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! -Tangan Sai memegang pundak Sakura kemudian memegang dagu Sakura, kemudian menciumnya lagi-

Sai : Umm…cantiknya kamu ini….-sambil terus mencium Sakura-

Semuanya kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura

Naruto : Ada apa ? ada apa ?

Ino : Saku…ra ?....

Pemandangan mengerikan yg membuat semua orng terpana, Sakura disenderkan ke tembok dan Sai sedang mencium bibir-nya

Ino : Sai…? SAI !!! APA YG LOE LAKUKAN PADA TEMEN GW ?

Sai : Dia cantik sih, dr pada loe

Sakura : KYAAA LEPASKAN ! DASAR MESUUM…NARUTOOO TOOOOOOLOOOOOONG !

Naruto : Hee kok gw ? baiklah ! RASENGAAAN !

Ino : SAI !!!! GW NGGAK BAKAL MAAFIN LOEEE !

Halcalilove12 : DASAR TUKANG SELINGKUUUH HAIYAAAAAAH

Tenten : PANTES INO KADANG2 MURUNG !, JD GARA2 LOE TOH !! WATCAAAAAAAAA

Sakura : DASAR MESUM KESAMBET KESUMAAAT ( lho )

Sai : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CURANG KOK NYERANGNYA SAMA2 SIH ?

Sasuke : Untung aja nggak seceroboh Pein

Sakura : Ino, pacar loe sialan banget sih

Ino : Huh, dasar Sai ! awas nanti kalo balik lg

Rima : Nggak setia tuh !

Yaya : Kyknya kita nggak perlu punya pacar deeh

Tenten : Nanti sendiri trus lho

Hinata : Nanti jd janda trus lhoo

Rima : Sebenernya sih emang gw nggak mo punya pacar, udah nggak seru, trus pasti selingkuhan lg

Ino : Rima cekatan juga toh

Gaara Temari Kankurou : Hai kita masuk yaa

Halcalilove12 : Silahkan..silahkan

Naruto : Hai Gaara lama tdk bertemu !!!

Gaara : Hai Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto : He, panggil aja ' Naruto '

Gaara : Hn

Kushina : Naruto, sejak kpn kamu akrab dgn Kazekage-sama ?

Naruto : Dari dulu kok

Minato : Anak aku hebat !

Temari : Hai, Shikamaru o/////o

Shikamaru : Aaah..Temari -//////-

Sakura : Kalian pacaran ya ?

Naruto : CIEE

Temari : Ja..jangan ngaco ! da..dasar..bo..bo..bodoh…mana..mu..mung..ki..g..gw..pa..caran..ama..da… ( Inner Temari : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! EMANG BENER SIH ! )

Shikamaru : Baka…mana mungkin lah ! mendokusei! Ngapain pacaran ama cwek ini ? ( Inner Shikamaru : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! EMANG BENER SIH ! )

Tenten : Hee, kalo Gaara sapa pacarnya ?

Gaara : Matsuri

Kiba : Oh yg waktu itu toh

Ino : Gmn hubungan kalian

Gaara : Romantis lah..

Naruto : Ooooh…kalo Kankurou ?

Kankurou : Pacar ? ada sih……

Sasuke : Namanya sapa ?

Kankurou : Jgn kaget ya..

All-minus Kankurou- : Iya ! tp sapa ?

Kankurou : Namanya adalah….

Naruto : Namanya ?

Kankurou : BLOODY MARY !!!

Sakura Ino Tenten Hinata Kushina Amu Rima Yaya Tsunade Temari Mikoto Halcalilove12 Hanabi : HAAAAAA ?! DIA KAN HANTUUUUU

Naruto : Loe gila ya ?

Kairi : Nggak bs berpikir dgn logis ! sungguh bodoh

Gaara : Dia emang udah gila !

Minato : Menurut legenda, kalo menyebut namanya 3 kalo didepan cermin yg besar di kamar mandi yg gelap dgn 1 lilin , maka Bloody Mary akan datang dan menarik tangan kita ke dunia cermin. Kita harus tinggal di dunia cermin bersama Bloody Mary selamanya !

Tadase : GYAAA SEREM

Kankurou : Panggil yuk !

All-minus Kankurou- : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!

Kankurou : Kalian takut ? dasar payah

Inoichi : Enak aja ! AYO KITA PANGGIL

Kairi : Loe sendiri gemeteran

Dikamar mandi, semuanya masuk dgn 1 lilin yg dipegang Kankurou yg paling depan

Kankurou : 1

Naruto : 2

Sakura : 3

Sasuke : 4

Amu : 5

Ino : 6

Halcalilove12 : 7

Gaara : 8

Fugaku : 9

Tenten : 10

Tsunade : 11

Minato : 12

Kushina : 13

Itachi : 14

Hinata : 15

Hanabi : 16

Mikoto : 17

Rima : 18

Tadase : 19

Neji : 20

Temari : 21

Kiba : 22

Pein : 23

Shikaku : 24

Chouza : 25

Kairi : 26

Yaya : 27

Lee : 28

Inoichi : 29

Hiashi : 30

Sai : 31

Chouji : 32

Shikamaru : 33

Lee : AYO ! SEMUANYA PANGGIL !!!!

All : Iya ! Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary

5 detik kemudian, ada banyak tangan yg keluar dan menarik mereka

Kankurou : DAAAH GW DULUAN ( masuk ke cermin )

Sakura n Naruto : KYAAAAAAAAAAAA GYAAAAAAAAAAAA ( masuk ke cermin )

Hinata : KYAAAAAAAAAA ( masuk ke cermin )

Sasuke : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( masuk ke cermin )

Minato : HIIIIIII TOOOOLLOOOOOOONG ( masuk ke cermin )

Pein : GYAAAAAA KONAN HELP MEEEE ( masuk ke cermin )

Ino : DASAR LOE ! DI SAAT SEPERTI INI MASIH MIKIRIN KONAAAN !!! ( masuk ke cermin )

All : ( masuk ke cermin )

Dunia cermin….

Kushina : Adududuh…ini…

Tadase : Dimana ?

Kankurou : Guys…kita di…dunia cermiin

All-minus Kankurou- : …………Hahahahahahahaha !!...........

KANKUROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kankurou : APAAN SIH ?

Temari : DASAR BODOH ! KITA DI DUNIA CERMIN TAUU !

Tenten : PACAR LOE MANA ? YG TD MUKA HANCUR ITU ?

Kankurou : Oh..iya yg itu ! MARY-CHAN SINI !!

Minato n Kushina : Mary-chan ?

Lee : I..itu

Tsunade : Nama pendeknya Bloody Mary ?

Kairi : Kyknya sih

Gaara : Jadi tuh orng bodoh serius pacaran ama Bloody Mary

Temari : Jangan ngatain kakak sendiri, bodoh

Bloody Mary : Haaaloooo -muncul dibelakang Sakura dgn suara n tampang yg sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyeramkan-

Sakura : KYAAAAAAAAAA ! ( meluk Naruto )

Naruto : HUWAA ! Sakura-chan bikin kaget nih !

Sakura : Maaf …abis…Bloody Mary bikin kaget sih

Bloody Mary : Oh, maaf ! kalian kaget ya ?

Sasuke : Tentunya….

Kankurou : Yak teman2, ini Bloody Mary-chan, pacar gw…Mary-chan ini temen2 gw

Bloody Mary : Halo..salam kenal

Rima : Sejak kpn kalian pacaran ?

Bloody Mary : Lumayan lama sih…sekitar 3 bulan ini

Temari : Oh..HAAAAAAAAAA PANTESAN AJA SETIAP HARI KANKUROU HILANG TANPA JEJAK ! ATO SUKA NGOMONG SENDIRI DI DEPAN CERMIN !

Gaara : Jadi krn kedunia cermin toh…

Bloody Mary : A..apa muka gw..menakutkan ya ?

Naruto : Iya, bener banget

Bloody Mary : Hahaha, gw dandan dulu deh..bentar ya

Minato : Untung aja nggak se-seram yg gw pikirkan

Chouji : Nyam nyam…eh tuh udah

Bloody Mary : Halo…gw udah nih

" Cliiing " Bloody Mary menjadi sangat cantik, mukanya dirias, rambutnya di gulung ikal, dan memakai dress merah darah yg selutut, sesuai namanya, lengkap dgn sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah, memakai bando merah, dan lipstik merah darah

Shikamaru : Wah..Mary-chan jadi cantik ( Inner Shikamaru : Padahal td mukanya seremnya minta ampun, kalo gini sih apa lebih baik putusin Temari ya ? )

Naruto : Cantik….cantik banget

Hinata, Ino n Sakura : Iya.. ( Inner Hinata Ino Sakura : MARY-CHAN ! KALO LOE MEMBUAT NARUTO PANGLING ! GW BUNUH LOE )

Bloody Mary : Ka..kalian yg berambut..pink..kuning...dan..indigo disana..k..kenapa menatap gw seperti itu ?...

Sakura : Nggak ada

Ino : Saking cantiknya sampe bikin kita mual

Bloody Mary : Be…begitu..ya..maaf

Naruto : Kalian kenapa sih ? kok mengejek Mary-chan ?

Sakura : Naruto, dia tuh sok caper didepan loe !

Bloody Mary : Nggak kok ! gw nggak…

Ino : NGGAK USAH BOONG DEEH -sambil mendorong Bloody Mary-

Bloody Mary : Nggak NGgak NGGak NGGAk NGGAAKKKKKKKKK

Tiba2 darah merah keluar dan menghanyutkan mereka semua

Hanabi : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Amu : HUWAA KALI INI APA ?!

Naruto : AAAARRGH SAKURA INO !!!

Sakura n Ino : GOMEEEEEEEEEEN

Bloody Mary : NGGAK ADA AMPUN BAGI KALIAN !

Kankurou : WADUUUH ! KALO MARY-CHAN MARAH ! ABIS SUDAH KITA SEMUAAAAAA

All-minus Kankurou n Bloody Mary- : APAAAAAAA ?

Naruto : HOII KANKUROU, LOE HARUS MENENANGKAN MARY-CHAN ! DIA KAN PACAR LOEEE !

Kankurou : WALAUPUN PACAR ! KALO UDAH GINI DIA NGGAK TERKENDALIKAAAAAAAAAN

Pein : HUUUH ! GW AMA KONAN AJA BISA JAGA EMOSI MASING2

Kankurou : MANUSIA ITU BEDAAA TAUUU !

Sasuke : USUROTONKACI ! JGN PERMASALAHKAN ITU SKRNG !

Darah yg dikeluarkan Bloody Mary membentuk Maze darah

Bloody Mary : CUKUUP SUDAH EMOSI GW ! SKRNG KALIAN HARUS MELEWATI RINTANGAN INI !

Yaya : HAAA ?! YG BENER

Shino : Huh, gampang aja, ayo keluar serangga gw !

Bloody Mary : Huh ! itu tdk mempan ! walaupun pake rasengan !

Naruto : GILA NIH ORNG ! BS BACA PIKIRAN GW ! PADAHAL TD MO PAKE RASENGAN !

Minato : Jurus kamu udah gampang ketebak

Naruto : Masa sih ?, aku pikir nggak terlalu kepikirkan

Kushina : Dasar polos -sambil menepuk kepala Naruto-

Neji : Gmn nih ?

Shikaku : Mo gmn lg ? kita harus mencari jalan keluar !

Ino : Iya ! bener banget tuh…

Tenten : OH IYA ! INO…..

Ino : Nani yo ?

Tenten : -bisik- nee nee….loe kan dr klan Yamanaka….

Ino : Trus ? apa hubungannya ama gw ?

Tenten : Jadi pake…shintenshin no jutsu..ya ya.. ?

Ino : Hee..? baiklah

Tenten : Itu dia yg namanya Yamanaka Ino !!!

Ino : Dasar….huuf…HEI BLOODY MARY ! LEPASKAN KITA DR MAZE SIALAN INI ! ATO LOE AKAN KEHLANGAN TUBUH LOE !

Bloody Mary : ……… Rencana gila apa yg loe dapet ?

Ino : HUH ! BAIKLAH KITA MULAI !! SHINTENSHIN NO JUTS….

Darah itu mengikat Ino dan mendekatkannya ke Bloody Mary

Ino : A..APA YG LOE LAKUKAN ?!

Sakura : I…INO !!!

Rima : HEI LEPASKAN INO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloody Mary : Berikan..darah loe

Sambil mengeluarkan kukunya yg tajam ( emang kucing apa ? ditabok Bloody Mary )

" TIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK ! " Ino dicabik-cabik….mengeluarkan darah segar, lehernya pun juga…

" Hmm….sedap….slurup.. " Bloody Mary senang kyk kucing dapet ikan..dia langsung melepas Ino kemudian dilempar seenaknya

" I..Ino ?....Ino ?.... " Sakura mengguncang pelan tubuh Ino

" ………Sa..ku..r…a….go..men.. " senyumannya menghiasi muka Ino

" BA…..BAKA ! APA YG LOE KATAKAN ?! JGN MATI !! "

" ..…sayo….na…ra…Sakura….maafkan…gw selama ini…..hoeeek..ukh….mungkin….hari adalah terakhir kita bera….ntem..te..rakh..ir…. " Ino mulai menutup mata

" NGGAK ! NGGAK ! HENTIKAAAN ! " air mata membasahi pipinya yg lembut

" Dasar…bodoh…saat..begi..nipun…masih ce..cengeng juga….seluruhnya…gw serahkan…pada..loe….selamat…tinggal "

" TIDAK TIDAK !! "

" Ber…jan…jilah…Sa..ku…ra " mata Ino menutup…tubuhnya mendingin, tanda sudah mati (krn bahasanya kasar maka diganti meninggal ).

Sakura menangis….

Sakura : HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! HAAA…..HIKS…HUUUUAAAAA…

Inoichi : Ino…

Shikamaru : Ino, sob….

Temari : Ino !!!

Naruto : Ino, akhirnya…loe meninggalkan..Sakura

Sasuke : Rival yg sehidup semati….

Kiba : Akhirnya ilang juga…

Sakura : HUAAAA….HAAAAA HUUUUUUUU ! INO JGN PERGI !!

Naruto : Sakura ! dia sudah mati..

Sakura : TIDAK ! TIDAK DIA MASIH HIDUP !

Naruto : APANYA YG MASIH HIDUP ?!

Sakura : NGGAK !!!!! DIA AKAN HIDUP LG ! DIA AKAN HDUP LG !! GW PERCAYA ITU

Naruto : SAKURA ! -sambil menahan ( memeluk tepatnya ) Sakura yg menangis-

Sakura terdiam…duduk melemas…dlm pelukan Naruto, kepalanya bersandar

Sakura : Huu..hu…

Naruto : Sakura, Ino itu….tdk akan hidup lg…tdk akan….hidup lg..selamanya…selamanya..

Sakura : Gw tau itu…tp…huuu….dia…dia..

Naruto : Dia temen loe bukan ?

Sakura : ( Inner Sakura : Ba..bagaimana dia bs tau ?! emang sih kdng Naruto bs baca pikiran orng )..Kok…kok tau ?

Naruto : Dr ekspresi loe pun gw tau…rasa kehilangan temen…

Minato : Hei, Kushina ! sejak kpn anak kita bs baca pikiran orng ?

Kushina : Dia agak mirip dengan loe….bs baca pikiran orng

Chouji : Naruto, Naruto !

Naruto : Hmm, apa ?

Chouji : Baca pikiran gw

Naruto : Gampang !, hmm..ingin makan 1000 piring yakiniku Q, trus mo segera keluar dr sini, nggak dikatain gendut trus! iya kan ?

Chouji : Kok tau ?!!!!!!!!

Sasuke : Huh…itu sih gampang ditebak

Tenten : Nee, Sasuke ! btw sapa yg nanya loe ?

Sasuke : Interupted aja…bukan urusan loe ini kan ?

Tenten : Iya sih

Naruto : Sakura…ayo jangan menangis terus, kita harus cari jalan keluar

Sakura : Umm.. -mengusap air mata- gw..nggak akan lari lagi !

Naruto : Itu baru namanya Haruno Sakura

Tenten : Hei, loe niru perkataan gw!

Naruto : Bersik ah

Bloody Mary : HAHAHAHAHA ! AYO LEWATI INI !!

All-minus Bloody Mary- : BAIKLAAH ! AYO !!!

10 jam kemudian..

Hanabi : Neechan, Hanabi capek !

Hinata : Sabar ya….sini deh kakak gendong !

Hanabi : Yey !

Sasuke : Dasar anak kecil !

Itachi : Sendirinya juga anak kecil !

Mikoto : Hey, bukan saatnya untuk berantem !

Neji : Gw pake byakugan deeh !

Bloody Mary : HAHAHAHAHAHA ! NGGAK BAKAL BS !

Sasuke : BAIKLAH ! SHARINGAN !

Bloody Mary : Percuma !!

Naruto : BAIKLAH ! RASENGAN !

Minato : Bukannya udah diblng nggak bs

Naruto : KITA NGGAK BOLEH MENYERAH ! COBA DULU BARU MENGELUH !

Kushina : Naruto…

Bloody Mary : Huh, apa-apaan mata itu ?

Blup blup blup…muncul 6 ekor

Minato : KYU…KYUBI KAH ?

Sakura : Naruto, henti— ( sambil menahan tubuh Naruto dr belakang )

Naruto : Gw juga akan balas perbuatannya kepada Ino !

Sakura : Eh ?

Dilihatnya tubuh Ino yg digendong Inoichi

Sakura : GW..GW JUGA AKAN BALAS DENDAMNYA

Bloody Mary : Coba saja

Sakura : SHANAAARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! -sambil mukul dinding darah-

Splash !.....…dinding menyatu lg

Halcalilove12 : Mana mungkin ?!!!

Tsunade : Biar gw aja ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAA

Dinding retak lg…tp nyatu lg

Shikamaru : Sudahlah kita nyerah aja deh

Pein : DASAR BODOH ! GMN CARANYA KITA KELUAR ?

Tadase : Iya bukannya loe pinter ?

Shikamaru : Iya iya, cerewet amet sih

4 mnt kemudian…….

Shikamaru : Ketemu !, om Inoichi ! sini bentar !

Inoichi : Hah, kenapa ?

Shikamaru : Pakailah shinranshin no jutsu !

Inoichi : Oh iya ya ! trus ?

Shikamaru : Tuntun kami keluar, karena jika jiwa loe masuk, maka pikiran Bloody Mary pun masih tertinggal

Halcallove12 : Hebat juga loe !

Chouji : Shikamaru hebat !

Bloody Mary : Rencana apa lg yg kalian buat ?!, pasti nggak berhasil

Inoichi : SHINRANSHIN NO JUTSU !!!

Bloody Mary : Apa ?!.. ( deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg )……khukhukhukhu…semuanya berakhir, Bloody Mary !

Hiashi : BER..BERHASIL !

Bloody Mary ( Inoichi ) : Ayo, semuanya ikut gw

Lee : Akhirnya ada juga jalan keluarnya !

1 jam berlari…..

Temari : ITU DIA ! JALAN KELUARNYA !!

Sakura : AKHIRNYA…

Sinar menyilaukan menuntun jalan mereka

Pein : Akhirnya keluar juga !

Hinata : Kita harus menyembuhkan Ino….

Pein : Biar gw aja !

Bloody Mary : Ukh….ada apa dgn gw ?

Tenten : Nggak usah pura2 nggak tau deh, loe membuat kita susah, tau nggak ?!

Bloody Mary : Jangan bilang kalo Mari yg berbuat gt ?!

Gaara : Eh ? mksd loe ?

Bloody Mary : Gw punya saudara kembar yg tinggal di tubuh gw, namanya Bloody Mari !, dia emang cepet emosi..kadang2 dia seenaknya keluar

Kairi : Ino gmn ?

Bloody Mary : Gw aja, ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf gw karena Mari nakal

Inoichi : Emang gmn caranya ?

Bloody Mary : Berikan saja darah, kemudian poleskan ramuan ketubuhnya yg dicabik !

Sakura : Ternyata gampang

Bloody Mary : Ayo, kerumah gw

Didapur rumah Bloody Mary….

Sakura : Habis nektar dr Bunga Daffodil, trus gmn ?

Bloody Mary : Hmm…..kelopak bunga dr melati yg direbus !

Sakura : Baiklah ( Inner Sakura : Ino, gw akan menolong loe ! )

Bloody Mary : Nah selesai, ayo keruang tamu !

Sakura : Iya

Keruang tamu

Bloody Mary : Baiklah, kita mulai ritualnya, keluarlah darah !

Kankurou : Apakah ini berhasil ?!

Bloody Mary : Tentu saja berhasil, sebentar lg dia bangun

Ino : Ukh..sa..sakit..

Sakura : Ino..INO !!

Ino : Sakura ?....

Sakura : Huu…huaaaaaaahaaaa ! Ino !!!

Ino : Gila loe, sakit tau nggak ! ngomong2 gw kenapa ya ?!

Sasuke : Mati kecabik-cabik kembaran Mary-chan

Ino : Ma..mati ? trus kenapa gw hidup lg ?

Kairi : Dihidupin Mary-chan lg

Bloody Mary : Maaf, gara2 sodara kembar gw….

Ino : Nggak pa pa

Kushina : Kita…pulang yuk !

Temari : Ayo

Kankurou : Baiklah kita pulang, Mary-chan gw pulang ya

Bloody Mary : Iya

Di gerbang ke dunia nyata…

Bloody Mary : Daah, sampe ketemu lg

All-minus Bloody Mary- : Iya ( Inner All : Mau sih mau…tp kapok dah !, sodara loe yg sister complex menganggu sih )

Bloody Mary : Siap2, 1 2 3 GW DORONG

All : GYAAAAA

Di dunia nyata…

Yaya : Sakit…kunang2 nih

Halcalilove12 : Fuh….mimpi buruk !

Kankurou : Kalian payah nih

Rima : INI SEMUA GARA2 LOE KAN ?! MASA PACARAN AMA HANTU SIH ?!

Neji : KITA SEMUA TAKUT TAU

Amu : UNTUNG AJA ADA SHIKAMARU !

Shikaku : Anak gw hebat kan ?

Chouza : Loe sendiri nggak melakukan apa2

Minato : Loe hanya tidur aja

Inoichi : Loe bukannya bantu anak

Hiashi : Loe tuh orangtua nggak sayang anak

Shikaku : AAARGH BERISIKK !!

All :

Naruto : Hahahaha, kocak..

Ino : Sakura, ayo blng ke Naruto

Sakura : Ukh baiklah

Ino : Gt donk ! fight !

Sakura : …… Naruto…..

Naruto : Napa ?

Sakura : Gw…GW SUKA NARUTO !!!

Naruto : Eh ?

Kushina : Eh ?

Minato : Eh ?

Hinata : Eh ?

All : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?

Naruto : Sa..Sakura-chan ! loe blng…

Sakura : Gw suka Naruto

Naruto : GW JUGA SUKA SAKURA !!! -meluk Sakura-

Sakura : Kyaaaa, senengnya

Sai : Ada juga yg suka jidat lebar

Sakura : Apa ? SHANAAAAAROOOO

Sai : LAGIIIIIIIIII ?!

Rima n Halcalilove12 : Tau rasa loe !

Konan : Hai..kyaaa..-kena badan Sai-

Itachi : Konan ? bukannya loe lg pemotretan ?

Konan : Udah selesai kok, trus napa Sai nabrak gw ?

Sai : Abz dbivsang Sakuva ( Abis ditendang Sakura )

Konan : Oh, oh ya gw kesini bawa oleh2 lho, ada kue juga

Halcalilove12 : YG BENER ?! YAHOOOOO

All sweatdropped

Jiraiya : Dasar rakus

Minato : Waa…Jiraiya-sensei ?

Kushina n Naruto : ERO SENNIN !!

Jiraiya : Bisakah kalian memanggil gw ' Jiraiya-sama ' ?

Naruto : Nggak !

Kushina : Suka2 kita donk !

Kairi : Dasar tdk berperikemanusiaan

Naruto : Ya ya ya loe crewet amet sih ! dasar tukang ceramah !

Mikoto : Sudahlah jgn berantem

Kakashi : Yo ! sorry gw terlambat…gw tersesat di jalan yg bernama kehidupan…...

Naruto n Sakura : YAK JGN BOONG ! MANA ADA JALAN YG NAMANYA ' KEHIDUPAN ' DASAR ICHA2 MANIAK !

Obito : Hai, gw masuk juga ya

Rin : Minato-sensei, udah lama nggak ketemu

Minato : Kakashi, Obito, Rin ! lama nggak ketemu

Naruto : Mereka ber-2 sapa, dad ?

Kushina : Naruto….yg cwek ini adalah Rin dan ini Obito, mereka adalah murid Minato dulu !

Sakura : Halo Rin-neechan, gw Sakura salam kenal

Rin : Halo, Sakura-chan….hei loe mirip piiiiiip ya !

Sakura : Dia emang ayah gw…kok tau nama ayah gw ?

Rin : Beliau adalah temen Minato-sensei n Kushina-neechan pas mereka kecil !, dan kata Fugaku-kun Kushina-neechan pernah mengatai piiiiip-kun dahi lebar !

Kushina : Fuu-kun….beraninya loe memberi tau Rin-chan !!

Fugaku : Abis waktu itu gw lg BT trus ngobrol ama Rin

Obito : HAI ! MY FAMILY !!!

Itachi : Loe sapa ?

Fugaku : Dasar nggak sopan, dia ini anak dr adik ayah, namanya Uchiha Obito

Obito : Halo

Sasuke : Dasar om om

Obito : APA ?! SIFAT LOE ITU MIRIP SEKALI DGN KAKASHI YG DULU !

Tenten : Eh ?, emang dulu Kakashi-sensei seperti apa ?

Obito : Dulu Kakashi itu sangaaaat crewet, terlalu textbook !

Sakura Naruto Sasuke : Trus ?

Obito : Pada saat beranjak umur 19 taun dia mulai berubah, tp perubahan inilah yg membuat gw kaget

Sakura Naruto Sasuke : Apa ?

Obito : Dia n Jiraiya-sama ngintip Kushina-chan lg mo man…..mmm -dibekep Kakashi-

Kushina : Apa ? apa Obito ?! apa yg Kakashi-kun n Ero Sennin lakukan ?

Rin : Ngintip Kushina-neechan pas lg mandi di onsen

Kushina : APA ? KAKASHIII ERO SENNIN DASAR MESUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

Kakashi n Jiraiya : Maaf Kushina, abis body-nya Kushina bikin ngiler hehehehe

Minato : Kakashi…Jiraiya-sensei…-sweardropped-

Naruto : Kakashi-sensei….

Sakura : Ternyata Kakashi-sensei…

Sasuke : Mesum….Kakashi-sensei bego…

Kakashi : Hehehehehehe -terlihat senyuman usil dr Naruto Sasuke dan Sakura ya senenglah dapet secret profile Kakashi-

Sakura : Yucks, pantesan kalo gw keluar dr onsen selalu aja senyum2 liatin gw !

Ino : Gw juga digituin trus ! dikira ada yg aneh !

Hinata : Gw juga ! dipikir ada benang yg nempel

Tenten : Gw juga ! dipikir ada sesuatu yg nggak jelas !

Kushina : Gyaa mengerikan dasar psikopat mesum !!

Jiraiya : Perlihatkan pada gw…

Kushina Sakura Tenten Hinata Ino : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK MESUM -sambil mengeroyok Jiraiya-

Jiraiya : TOLOOOONG ! MINATOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minato : Gw nggak ikut-ikutan

Rima : Menjijikan

Amu : Untung di kita nggak ada yg kyk gt !

Yaya : Mengerikan banget sih !

Minato : Nggak tuh, diantara kalian ber-5 ada juga yg ' pervert '

Amu Rima Yaya : EEEH ?!

Yaya : Sapa ? sapa ?

Minato : Dia…adalah…….

To be continued

**Halcali-chan : siapakah yg pervert? kalian akan tau sendiri~! **


	4. Chapter 4 : Semua Kembali ke Dunia Asal

**Summary : Semua anggota Naruto dan Shugo Chara berkumpul dirumah Halcali-chan! Tp karena Pein, semua menjadi terbang dan terpisah-pisah. Bagaimana kisah mereka? gaje OOC humor super garing CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! UPDATE 3 CHAPTER SEKALIGUS!**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

Talkshow 4 ( gabungan Naruto, n Shugo Chara )

Minato : Dia…adalah…..

Amu Rima Yaya : Siapa ? siapa ?

Minato : KAIRI !!

All : HAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Amu : Kairi…benarkah itu ?

Kushina : Masa sih ?

Kairi : IYA ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -tertawa ala psikopat dapet ramuan-

Sakura : HIII !

Ino : ORANG GILA !!

Hinata : Gw pikir loe ' cool '

Minato : Sebenarnya selain Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi, n Kairi pun masih ada lg diantar kita semua..

Tenten : GYAA SAPA LG ?!

Minato : Gw berat mengatakannya tp ini kenyataan, dia ada….DIANTARA 5 ORNG UCHIHA INI !!!! ( sambil nunjuk 5 Uchiha yg lugu -dihabisi pake sharingan- )

Fugaku Mikoto Obito Itachi Sasuke : HEEEEEEEEEE ?!

Mikoto : Sapa ? yg pasti bukan gw !!!

Minato : Dia adalah……….SASUKEEE !!!

Sakura : Kyaa Sasuke pervert !!

Ino : Salah besar kalo gw suka ama loe !!

Hinata : Untung selama ini gw nggak terlalu suka ama dia !

Tenten : Fatal sekali gw blng ' imut ' waktu ujian Chunin !

Sasuke : Loe sendiri kan yg blng imut ?! karena gw emang imut !

Temari : Narsis bener loe !

Mikoto : Sasuke, kamu… !

Sasuke : Mama….HaAHAHAHAHAA BENER APA KATA OM MINATO !!!

All girls : KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! MESUUUUM !

Chouji : Nyam nyam….bener banget

Lee : Uchiha yg itu ?!

Tsunade : Gw rasanya ingin menarik kata2 ' klan uchiha itu terhebat, cool '

Jiraiya : Hoo…ternyata nak Sasuke pun juga mesum khu khu khu

Kushina : Minato….Fuu-kun iya nggak ?

Minato : Nggak sih…

Fugaku : Nee, sejak kpn panggilan gw Fuu-kun

Naruto : Trus Sasuke kenapa bs kyk gt ?

Shikamaru : Mungkin gara2 Jiraiya-sama..

Fugaku : Woi2 denger nggak sih ?

Semua melihat ke arah Jiraiya

Jiraiya : K..kenapa semuanya melihat kesini ?

Kiba : Pasti loe kan yg membuat Sasuke seperti ini ?

Kairi : Dasar mesum -sendirinya mesum-

Fugaku : Meskipun anda Jiraiya-sama, akan gw sikat loe abis-abisan !

Itachi : Ato kita kasih Tsukuyomi saja ya ?!

Naruto : RASENGAN DATTEBAYO !

Sakura : Apa Jiraiya-sama mo dikasih genjutsu ?!

Ino : Apa mo di bunuh pake shintenshin no jutsu

Kiba : Mo dikasih gatsuga

Hinata : Apa mo dpukul pake kaiten ?

Neji : Ato dihabiskan pake Hakke Rokku Juyonshou ?

Minato : Kalian semua sadis !!

Shikaku : Dasar anak2 !

Amu : Tp bukannya emang Jiraiya-sama yg membuat Sasuke seperti itu ?

Obito : Itu bener tau ! ero sennin membuatnya seperti itu !

Rin : Makanya setiap Sasuke jalan2 disekitar taman Konoha selalu diculik Jiraiya-sama, dan mengajaknya melihat cwek2 lg mandi di onsen.

Obito : Mulanya Sasuke nggak mo, malahan menutup matanya. Tp…

Rin : Tp lama2 Sasuke-kun pun menjadi ketagihan, malah dia selalu bangun lebih pagi. Tante Mikoto, apakah kalian selalu melihat Sasuke bangun sekitar jam 5-an ?

Mikoto : Iya, setiap hari, gw pikir dia mo latihan…ternyata NGINTIP TOH

Sakura : HUAAA ! SASUKE-KUN MESUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Ino : GW KUTUK KALO LOE BENER2 NGINTIP KTA SEMUA DI ONSEN !!

Hinata : DASAR UCHIHA BEGO !

Tenten : DASAR SI MESUM KEPALA PANTAT AYAM !

Sasuke : JANGAN NGATAIN GW DASAR SIALAN !

Sakura : BERUNTUNG GW PUTUS AMA LOE !

Naruto : Ha ? emang skrng pacar loe sapa ?

Sakura : Na..ru..to..

Naruto : He ? Sakura-chan….o/////////o

Ino : Love love dovey disini niih -senyum ngejek-

Sakura n Naruto : CHIGAU-TTE !

Hinata : Naruto-kun….GW SUKA LOE

Kushina : Sayang sekali Hinata, loe udah terlambat blng seperti itu. Naruto sudah mempunyai Sakura

Hinata : He ? ( Inner Hinata : Sialan loe, Sakura ! seumur hidup gw nggak akan memaafkan loe )

Sakura : Hinata, sorry ya gw duluan ! ( Inner Sakura : Shannaro, gerakan pertama adalah pengubah masa depaaaan ! )

Sai : Akhirnya si dahi lebar yg buruk rupa ini dapet pacar lg

Sakura : Iya tentu sa…eh ?....NANI ?! SHANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOO !

Pukulan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan Sakura kepada Sai, membuat Sai babak belur…..

Sai : Ouch !

Sakura : SHANNARO !

Lee n Kiba : HII

Tsunade : Sakura ! jgn sakiti dia lg !

Sakura : Hait ! Shisou

Orochimaru : Konichiwa desu -muncul dibelakang Neji-

Neji : WAA !

Tenten : Kyaa, O..Orochimaru ?!

Shikamaru : Hii jgn ganggu kita lg !!!

Pain : Mo buat kita gila lg ?

Rima : Cuma loe kali yg gila

Amu : Iya tuh ! loe girang syalala pas kita dikejar-kejar, dasar aneh… !

Shikamaru : Loe yg dokter gila itu kan ?!

Orochimaru : Ya, dan gw kesini untuk mengambil tubuh Sasuke !

Fugaku : NGGAK AKAN GW SERAHKAN SASUKE !

Sakura n Naruto: SAMPE KAPAN LOE NGGAK NYERAH SOAL TUBUH SASUKE ?!

Sai : TUBUHNYA MEMANG SEKSI ! DADANYA BIDANG ! DAN…… AWW MALUNYA !!

All sweatdropped

Naruto : GYAAAA SAI JUGA MESUM !

Sasuke : AWW…NARUTO DOBE LOE MENGINJAK KAKI GW !

Naruto : Sorry… HEI SAI LOE SELALU NGINTIP SASUKE TEME YA ?!

Sai : Iya, abis body nya menggiurkan !

Sasuke : JADI LOE YG SELAMA INI KELIATAN SEPERTI BAYANGAN ! CHIDORIIIII

Sai : GYAAAAAAAAAAAA LAGI N LAGIIIIIIII ?!

Itachi : BERANINYA LOE MENGINTIP BAKA OTOUTO GW TERSAYANG !!! TSUKUYOMI !

Sai :

Sakura : Hii, syerem

Lee : Tenang Sakura masih ada rock lee disini -sambil mo meluk Sakura-

Sakura : TIIIDAAAK DASAR KIJIMAROOOOOOOO !

Lee : GYAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto : Hahaha rasakan itu kijimaro

Amu : Gile nih cwek kyk gorilla

Yaya : Gile dah nih cwek

Sakura : Ada keluhan tentang gw ?

DEATH GLARE tingkat 100 kearah Amu n Yaya

Amu : Ng…eto..anu…nggak ada kok nee Yaya ?!

Yaya : Iya….ng..nggak kok

Ino : Kimitachi….come here !

Amu n Yaya : Napa ?

Ino : Gw mohon kalian jgn ngomong ke Sakura cwek gorilla kek cwek gila kek ! kalian mo kehilangan nyawa gara2 bogem mentah Sakura? Liat aja Sai, padahal Sakura baru mengeluarkan seperempat kekuatannya tp udah separah itu..gmn kalo seluruh kekuatannya ? -berbisik-

Yaya : Hii, gw blom mo mati ! -berbisik-

Amu : Sakura sinting juga -dgn suara agak keras-

Sakura : Amu…td blng apa ya ? _Sakura sinting juga_ ya ?..pinter amet ya…-dgn pandangan death glare-

Amu : Eto..ano..umm…hmmm..itu…argf..huu..ugh….

Ino : Baka ! -berbisik-

Sakura : RASAKAN INI, BRENGSEK ! SHANNAROOOOOO !

Amu :

Ino : Habis sudah si Amu itu..haah bodooh sih !

Yaya : Tidaak ! AMU-CCHI MATI MATI MATI

Tadase : Gyaaa Amu-chan ?!

Kondisi memprihantinkan Amu yg lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih lebih parah dr pada Sai…..

Amu : Sa…sakit..ba..banget…

Minato : Waduh pingsan deeh

Kushina : Kita harus tolong !

Kairi : Kita harus menolongnya

Sakura mendengus, Naruto ketakutan, Sasuke merinding tp luarnya tetep sok cool, Kiba berbusa liat tampang Sakura, Shikamaru tidur dalam mimpinya ada Sakura lg ngamuk, Chouji nangis karena snack kesayangannya di injek-injek n di lindes-lindes Sakura, Gaara dlm hati udah ketakutan, Kankurou mewek, Orochimaru n Jiraiya di habisi Sakura ketika ( nyaris ) memegang salah-satu-bagian-tubuh-cwek-yg-berisi, Minato tdk digubris, Tadase di death glare kan oleh Sakura, Kairi di tendang sebagai pelampiasannya, Ino hanya bengong, Hinata ngumpet dibalik Ino, Yaya mukanya shock, Amu yg cool itu babak belur, Tsunade hanya tertawa melihat muridnya marah seperti dirinya, Kushina hanya terdiam bengong ( keinget Kushina mukul cwok mesum, nostalgia pikir Kushina ), Fugaku tetep cemberut, Mikoto mengucapkan astagfirullah, Itachi kerutannya bertambah, Pein kehilangan Rinnegan, Halcalilove12 keinjek kakinya oleh Sakura, Sai babak belur tp nggak separah Amu, Hiashi rambutnya kejambak Sakura, Neji tercengang melihat aksi Sakura, Hanabi nangis ketakutan, Temari kipasnya disita oleh Sakura, dan Chouza ditampar ketika hendak memakan tubuh Sakura.

Amu : He..lp..me…

Sakura : Huh ! rasakan dasar sok cool !

Ino : Walah, meledak lg deeh

Halcalilove12 : Loe bener2 mengerikan

Shino : Karena kalian melukai hatinya…

Mikoto : GYAAAA !, bikin kaget aja loe…

Kiba : Yo, akhirnya loe dateng juga !!

Hinata : Shino-kun….kenapa terlambat ?

Shino : Krn ada sesuatu yg terjadi, maka gw terlambat. Tdk baek menanyakan sesuatu yg penting, dan tdk boleh meninggalkan teman ( marah )

Amu : Kiba… Hinata, dia marah tuuh ?!

Kiba : Yaah, mulai lg deeh

Ino : Mewek lg dah

Orochimaru : Loe cantik deh, mo nggak jd tubuh gw ?

Ino : Jadi tubuh loe ? AMIT-AMIT ! TAU ITU, DASAR SILUMAN ULAR !!!

Naruto : Fuh..BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA SILUMAN ULAR

Tadase : Hahahahaha siluman ular !

Kiba : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Akamaru : GUK GUK GUK GUK ! ( damn dog s*** ! di gigit Akamaru )

Jiraiya : GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OROCHIMARU KASIAN AMET !

Sakura : WAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Minato : Hahahahaha..oro-sama kasian amet

Kushina : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BENER BANGET !

Orochimaru : Kalian….. -death glare-

Naruto : Ukh…gawat !!!

Hinata : Kyaa, mukanya jd serem banget

Halcalilove12 : Malah tambah mirip ke ular

Yaya : HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Kairi : BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Sai : Khuu khu khu khu khu

Sasuke : huff//buh ughjuuu…. !

All sweatdropped

Ino : Sasuke ANEH

Bloody Mary : Haiiiii -diblkng Ino-

Ino : KYAAAAAAAAAAA

Sakura : HUAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hinata : KYAAAAAAAAAAA

Tenten : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Temari : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kushina : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hanabi : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Amu : HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yaya : NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rima : HUAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mikoto : HIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rin : TIIIDAAAAAAAAAAK

Halcalilove12 : KYAAAAAAAAAA

Naruto : HAH ?! BLOODY MARY ?!

Kankurou : Mary-chan !

Gaara : Kok loe disini ?

Bloody Mary : Gw males sih di cermin melulu..jd keluar deeh

Bloody Mari : AWAS KALO KALIAN NGEJEK SODARA GW TERCINTA ! AKAN GW BUNUH

Shikamaru : Sodaranya keluar lg !

Chouji : Gawat ! kabuuur

Bloody Mari : Huh ! emang napa kalo gw keluar ?!

Bloody Mary : Mari-chan..jgn keluar…

Bloody Mari : Nggak pa pa lah ! ini pertama kalinya semenjak 1700 tahun yg lalu, gara2 gw disegel anak2 nakal dalem negri cermin

Minato : Mary-chan, loe umurnya brapa sih ?

Bloody Mary : 12.368 tahun….masih muda kan ?

Shino : Muda dari mana ? itu sih tua banget !

Bloody Mari : Di negri cermin umur 12.368 tahun itu masih muda yg plng tua ituu…. tahun

Fugaku : Gile dah…menurut kita sih itu tua banget

Ino : Kereeen

Sakura Hinata Ino : Berati loe tua donk ! hahahaha

Bloody Mari : APA ?

Sakura : N..NGGAK KOK ! HHEHEE….

Hinata : Mery-chan cantik…muda

Ino : Bagus..tp menor…

Bloody Mery : APA LOE BLNG ? MO NGEJEK KITA ?

Bloody Mary : Udahlah Mari-chan !.... PRETTY CURE !!

Honoka Nagisa : Yak ! kami akan menumpas kejahatan !

Kushina : LOE KAN HONOKA N NAGISA ! KYAAA GW PENGGEMAR BERAT LOE !

Naruto : Mama…

Minato : Kushina….

Kushina : He ?! hahahahaha o///////o

Honoka : Nggak pa pa kok

Nagisa : Hai !

Sakura : Nee, Nagisa-san, Honoka-chan keluarkan Black Thunder n White Thunder doonk ! TUMPASKAN ORO SIALAN INII -sambil nunjuk Orochimaru yg tdk bersalah-

Honoka : Baiklah !

Nagisa : BLACK THUNDER !

Honoka : WHITE THUNDER !

Inoichi : Hoaa keren banget

Nagisa Honoka : PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW !

Orochimaru : GYAAAAAAAAAA

Nagisa : Segitu cukup ?

Mikoto : Mungkin ya…tp kyknya kurang sadis !

Itachi : Coba keluarin Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm ?

Nagisa : Baiklah !

Porun : Jangan menyeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Honoka : KEKUATAN IMPIAN ! BATU CAHAYA !

Nagisa : LIHATLAH MASA DEPANMU DAN MAJULAH KEDEPAN !

Honoka Nagisa : PRETTY CURE RAINBOW STORM !

Orochimaru : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

All : KYAAAA KEKUATANNYA BESAR BANGET !

Kushina : Kyaaa, kereeen !

Minato Naruto : Kushina // Mama….

Kushina : Kenapa ? Pretty Cure bagus kan ?

Naruto : Keren sih

Minato : Keren banget

Nagisa : Hei cwok cakep ! mo nggak ama gw ?

Naruto : Nggak !

Nagisa : Ayo donk !!

Naruto : Nggak !!

Nagisa : Grr…BLACK THUNDER !

Naruto : Gyaaaaaaaaa !

Honoka : Sudahlah !

Shikamaru : Ne…

Honoka : Hmm ?

Shikamaru : Bukannya ada 5 lg ya selain kalian ber-2 ?

Honoka : Oh, mereka nyusul…EH ITU MEREKA

Saki Mai Kaoru Michiru Hikari : Konichiwa !

Hinata : Itu dia mereka

Nagisa : Nah, Saki-chan Mai-chan Kaoru-chan dan Michiru-san itu Pretty Cure generasi ke-3 ! kalo generasi ke-2 Hikari-san plus kita ber-2, n kalo generasi pertama itu gw n Honoka-chan !

Ino : Nagisa, loe mo nggak buat kita jadi Pretty Cure ? bentar aja !

Nagisa : Baiklah !, tp cuma bs ber-5 nih…

Honoka : Di undi deh

Hasil undian…

Saki : Nih hasilnya yg bs itu…Sakura…Kushina…Hinata...Tenten….dan Ino

Amu : Kok kita2 nggak ?

Honoka : Nanti gentian kok..tenang aja

Hikari : Nih bakal dikasih benda untuk berubahnya….Sakura diberi Cure Black….Kushina diberi Cure Egret…Hinata diberi Cure White….Ino diberi Cure Bloom…..dan Tenten diberi Shiny Luminous

Sakura Hinata : DUAL AURORA WAVE !!!

Tenten : LUMINOUS ! SHINING STREAM !

Kushina Ino : DUAL SPIRITUAL POWER !!

Sakura Hinata berubah….

Sakura : EMISSARY OF LIGHT, CURE BLACK

Hinata : EMISSARY OF LIGHT, CURE WHITE

Tenten berubah

Tenten : CAHAYA KEHIDUPAN ! SHINY LUMINOUS !

Kushina Ino berubah….

Ino : TUMBULAH BUNGA DI BUMI INI !

Kushina : KEMBANGKANLAH SAYAPMU !

Sakura Hinata

Sakura Hinata : KITA ADALAH PRETTY CURE !

Kushina Ino

Ino : BUNGA EMAS YG BERKILAUAN, CURE BLOOM

Kushina : SAYAP PERAK YG BERKILAUAN, CURE EGRET

Sakura Hinata

Hinata : ORNG YG MEMILIKI KEKUATAN KEGELAPAN !

Sakura : KEMBALILAH KE DUNIA KEGELAPAN DR TEMPAT ASALMU !

Kushina Ino

Kushina Ino : KITA ADALAH PRETTY CURE !

Kushina : ORNG2 YG JAHAT !

Ino : HENTIKANLAH PERBUATAN MU YG JAHAT !

Tenten

Tenten : CAHAYA HATI DAN TAMAN CAHAYA !

SEMUA JADI SATU !

Setelah selesai berubah

Sakura : Keren..inikah pakaian Cure Black !

Ino : KYAA KEREN

Hinata : Rambut gw di diket keatas…

Kushina : HAH ?! PAKE ROK ! UNTUNGNYA WARNA BIRU

Tenten : Shiny Luminous….rok-nya panjang juga ! baru pertama kalinya rambut gw diiket 2…biasanya kan dicepol

Minato : Kushina cantik

Kushina : Aaah…mas Minato bisa aja hihhihihihihihihi

Mikoto : Kushina…bskah loe jgn ketawa kyk kuntilanak ?

Kushina : Bs !

Sakura : Lucu deh !

Michiru : Hehehe…kalo gt coba lawan ZAKENNA !

Zakenna : ZAKENNA !

Sakura Hinata : KYAAAA ! MASA LANGSUNG ADA MUSUH DI PRETTY CUREEE ?

Nagisa : Coba aja kali, gampang kok !

Hinata : HEI MAKHLUK ENTAH BERANTAH !

Sakura : AYO LAWAN KAMI !

Zakenna : Zakenna ! ( mukul tembok rumah Halcalilove12 )

Halcalilove12 : Rumah gw…hiksu

Rima : Kyaa

Sakura : Loe….RASAKAN INI ! ( memukul kepala Zakenna )

Hinata : HAIYAAH

Zakenna : GYAAAA ! ZAKENNA

Sasuke : Nih makhluk nggak jelas ngomong zakenna trus

Shino : Makhluk kegelapan sih…kan aneh2

Kiba : Oh

Sakura : BLACK THUNDER !

Hinata : WHITE THUNDER !

Hinata : BERSAMA PRETTY CURE !

Sakura : AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KEJAHATAN !

Sakura Hinata : PRETTY CURE MARBLE SCREW !!

Zakenna : ZAKENNAAAAAA ! gomenesai gomenesai !

Yaya : KEREN KEREN KEREN !

Neji : Kok bs ya !

Hiashi : Baru kali ini melihat Hinata berani….

Minato : Bagus donk !

Amu : Gw pengen sekali deh

Halcalilove12 : Gw juga pengen banget

Kairi : Ngapain nyoba juga loe kan Author-nya ?

Rin : Btw, nama aslinya Halcali-chan itu apa sih ?

Halcalilove12 : Nama asli gw ? kalian nggak boleh tau !

Tadase : EMANG APAAN SIIH ?!

Ino : Iya, nama asli loe sapa sih ?

Halcalilove12 : Baiklah baiklah !, nama gw….

All-minus Halcali- : Nama gw…. ?

Halcalilove12 : Na…

Naruto : Na ?

Sakura : Na ?

Tenten : Na ?

Halcalilove12 : Nadine ! nama asli gw Nadine !

Kushina : Hee…nama yg bagus !

Hinata : Nadine-chan….

Halcalilove12 : Nggak usah pake ' –chan ' kali, panggil aja Nadine

Obito : Nadine…loe lucu deh !

Halcalilove12 : KYAAAAAAA MESUUM !

Bloody Mary : Loe emang lucu !

Halcalilove12 : Ma..masa ?!

Sasuke : Iya lucu…

Karin : KYAAA ! SASUKE-KYUUUUUUN !

All : Yah, si berisik dateng !

Karin : Kok loe blng cantik ke cwek ini ?! dia tuh jelek !

Halcalilove12 : APA KATA LOE ?! RASAKAN INI JELEK !

Karin : Kyaa, Halcali-chyan nakyal ! Sasuke-kyun tolyooong !

Sasuke : Amit2, sana pergi ! dasar kacamata culun !

Mikoto : Jangan ngomong gt, Sasuke-kun !

Fugaku : Tp emang bener sih

Itachi : Udah jelek, culun, sok pd lg !

Karin : Huuu…huaaaa

Pein : Yah, mewek dah !

Konan : Nee, kita mo makan kue2nya kan ?

Obito : Oh iya ya ! ayo2 makaan

Naruto : Kue apaan yg loe bawa ?

Konan : Banyak sih..

Halcalilove12 : Gw ambil dulu ya piring2nya

Chouza : Yummy, kue

Chouji : Hmm

Shikamaru Shikaku : Huh, mendokusei

Jiraiya : Wah, makasih Konan

Konan : Ah, sensei !

Pein : Sensei nggak usah dikasih deh

Jiraiya : Huuh, dasar nakal !

Konan : Tenang, Jiraiya-sensei juga dapet jatah kok !

Lee : BUU KONAN-CHAN TERLALU BAIK !

Shino : Tp emang harus gt kali

Saki : Konan-neechan baik sih

Mai : Konan-neechan cantik juga sih

Nagisa : Konan-chan bagi donk kuenyaaa

Honoka : Nagisa, loe seharusnya sedikit sopan gt ?

Sakura : Honoka bener2 baik yaa !

Ino : Betul banget ! dan dia lebih pinter daripada seseorang yg ada disini !

Sakura : Ya ya…blng aja lebih pinter dr pd gw

Konan : Nih gw dapet kue Mochi, Chiffon dll

All : YEEEEY

Temari : Mochi ? hmm enaak

Gaara : Konan, gw mo apple cake

Konan : Iya

Kankurou : Gw tart donk !!

Konan : Kalian ambil aja sendiri2 !

Kushina : Ada nggak ya, Strawberry Shortcake ?

Sakura : Hahahaha tante Kushina, udah gw duluan yg ambil !

Karin : SYASYUKE-KYUUN ! MKYAAN BARYENG GW YUUUK !

Sasuke : Males, Halcali-chan…

Halcalilove12 : Apa ?

Sasuke : Mo nggak makan bareng, ini manis sih !

Halcalilove12 : Ba…baiklah !

Karin : Kok nggak cama gw ciiih ?

Sasuke : Enyah loe, makhluk nista !

Halcalilove12 : K…kyknya Karin mo sama loe deh…kalo gt gw sama Sakura dkk ya !

Karin : Ya lebih baik loe sama mereka aja

Sasuke : KARIN LOE TUH MENGANGGU SEKALI SIH !

Karin : Sa..Sa..Sa…su…ke…kun ?

Sasuke : BS NGGAK SIH NGGAK USAH SOK MANJA SEGALA ?! MUAK TAU NGGAK LIATNYA !

Karin : Huu..HUAAAA SASUKE-KUN JAHAAAT

Halcalilove12 : N..nggak pa pa kok Sasuke gw ama mereka aja

Sasuke : Baiklah

Sakura : HALCALI-CHAN SINIII !

Halcalilove12 : IYAA !

Minato : Fugaku-kun, tumben anak loe ngajak Halcali-chan makan

Fugaku : Suka kali !

Inoichi : Loe membiarkan dia suka orang lain ?

Fugaku : Iya

Ino : Hmm…tart susu-nya enaaak

Sakura : Creame Strawberry Shortcake-nya juga manis

Halcalilove12 : Kue Aclaire-nya juga enak, cocok dipadu chocolate hangat

Naruto : CHIFFON CAKE-NYA ENAAAK

Tenten : NYANTE MAAS ! -dgn suara lebih lantang-

Naruto : LOE JUGA NYANTE DONK ! TANTEEE

Tenten : APA ? GW BUKAN TANTE2 TAUUU ! GW MASIH UMUR 16 TAHUUN ! LOE SENDIRI OM-OM !

Naruto : APAAAA ? GW MASIH UMUR 16 TAHUUUUN JUGA !

Pein : Berisik dasar anak kecil

Naruto Tenten : DIEM LOE ! DASAR OM-OM KETUAAN

Pein : Hiks….

Halcalilove12 : Diem ah…kita makan aja

Naruto Tenten : Iya..huh !

Selesai makan….

Halcalilove12 : Enak banget makanannya

Kukai : HAAA…loo….

Tenten : Huaaa…kaget dasar bodoh

Kukai : …….

Halcalilove12 : Kukai kenapa ?

Amu : Nggak tau, kesambet petir mungkin

Utau : Halo

Yaya : Aaah !! Utau!!

Rima : Udah selesai syuting-nya ?

Utau : Udah kok, lagipula peranku hanya sedikit

Amu : Sedikit ? gila loe..padahal gw liat di scenario loe banyak perannya

Utau : Biasanya gw lebih banyak lagi daripada itu

Shikamaru : Ih, tahan bener dah

Utau : Kan udah biasa

Konan : Kereeen

Mai : Kalau kita sih, capek-nya setengah mati !

Saki : Iya, kita berantem dengan monster melulu

Hikari : Ahahaha, Utau-san lebih mending

Honoka : Hmm, Sakura-chan Kushina-chan Tenten-chan Hinata-chan Ino-chan…sekarang gantian donk…Pretty Cure-nya

SaKuTenHiIn : Baiklah

Amu Rima Yaya Temari Utau : Sekarang kami !

Nagisa : Amu diberi Cure White...Utau diberi Cure Black..Yaya diberi Cure Bloom…Temari diberi Shiny Luminous…dan Rima diberi Cure Egret…

AmRiYaTemUta : BERUBAH !!!!

Yaya : KYAAA KEREN !! LUCU !!! BERENDA-RENDA !!

Rima : Wah, rambut gw di ke atas-in kayak Hinata

Temari : Ukh..rok panjang, mana rambut gw tergerai-gerai

Utau : Iiih…terlalu seksi

Amu : Fuh…dirambutku ada bando kecil

Kukai : Cantik….

Utau : Eh ?

Kukai : Loe cantik banget..

Kushina : Ciee !! dasar anak muda jaman sekaraang

Utau Kukai : Apaan sih !

Utau : BLACK THUNDER !

Kushina : KYAAA !! SAKIT BRENGSEK !

Utau : Diem rambut merah

Kushina : Berisik rambut pirang

Utau : Norak

Kushina : Abal

Utau : Jelek

Kushina : Sinting

Utau : Anjing

Kushina : Monyet !!

Utau : Tante-tante

Kushina : Anak kecil!

Minato : Sudahlah, Kushina

Kushina : Shit

Utau : Ngomong aja kayak gitu! Nggak pantes jadi istri

Kushina : A…APA KATAMUUU?!!!

Utau : ...

Kushina : Grr...hmph!

to be continued

**Halcali-chan : kembali dengan fic gaje...**


End file.
